Une lueur caline
by entre nos mots
Summary: Tout commença un soir de pluie où Drago Malfoye arriva pour demander de l'aide à Harry notre Sauveur...C'est alors que l'on découvrit son étrange secret...Encore un innocent perdu...Leger changement de genre vous remarquerez Fini
1. Il pleut il mouilleuh

La pluie battait avec force le carreau de la fenêtre lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel. Il était plus de 4 h du matin et Harry ne semblait pas enclin à dormir, le temps étant à l'image de son humeur. Plus de deux mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Dumbledore et sa colère avait fait place à une tristesse indicible. Si son cœur continuait inlassablement de battre dans sa poitrine son esprit lui semblait enfermé et en proie au désespoir. Il restait immobile depuis des semaines, ne mangeant qu'une part de ce que ses « généreux parents » lui apportaient. Son corps déjà maigre, n'était que le fantôme de ce qu'il avait été un jour. Poudlard avait fermé ses portes, ses amis étaient cloîtrés ensemble au Terrier, son pire ennemi se baladait tranquillement quelque part en Angleterre et il était en danger partout et nulle part à la fois. C'était, à peu près, la liste de ses principales pensées du moment. Mais ce soir là une vérité qui semblait vouloir s'insinuer dans son esprit depuis maintenant deux mois revenait à la charge : dans l'état actuelle des choses jamais l'Ordre ne pourrait gagner. Pire, il se ferait écraser comme une brindille, sans aucune solution.

Une ombre se profilait au loin de Priver Drive, ce qui était inhabituel à cette heure de la nuit. Le survivant attrapa sa baguette et sorti prudemment sous la pluie drue. Depuis la réapparition du Lord Noir le ministère avait autorisé toute utilisation de baguette quelle que soit les circonstance, du moins à partir de la quatrième année de magie. Il attendit un peu, la porte entrouverte, pour voir les actions du piéton. Il semblait tenir un petit paquet de vêtements qu'il tenait avec la plus grande précaution. Il s'arrêta juste devant la maison des Dursley et attendit plusieurs minutes. Celles-ci écoulée il s'exclama d'une voix forte et agacée qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Je ne vais pas rester sous la pluie à attendre jusqu'à la St glinglin, Potter, fais moi entrer.

-Et puis quoi encore, répondit, le brun en ouvrant la porte en grand et en s'appuyant sur le chambranle, je vais te laisser dehors. Ou te tuer tout de suite tu choisi.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ? s'écria le blond en resserrant son étreinte sur le paquet de vêtements.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout tu l'a bien tuer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferai pas de même.

-J'y étais obligé, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur. Il regarda furtivement ce qu'il tenait puis ravala sa fierté.

-Potter s'il te plait.

-Tiens donc, se mot fait parti de ton vocabulaire, dit le jeune homme sur le pallier, encore sec, d'une voix ironique.

-Si je reste là, elle va mourir, cria t'il comme sa dernière chance.

Intrigué, il se leva et découvrit une petite bouille de bébé dans les bras de l'ex-serpentard. D'abord surpris, il redevint vite septique.

-Qui est ce qui me dit que tu ne l'a pas arraché à un cadavre juste pour gagner ma confiance ? demanda t'il.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais garder un bébé qui pue dans mes bras aussi longtemps juste pour que tu me croies de ton coté si je n'y tenais pas?

-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit le brun en entrant dans la maison.

Le blond resta dehors sous la pluie jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'ex-griffondor apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-C'est bon, tu peux entrer.

Drago n'en revenait pas, il venait en quelque minutes de peut être assurer l'avenir de ce gosse et de convaincre son pire ennemi qu'il était venu, si on peu dire, en toute amitié. Il resta encore un peu sous la pluie glaciale pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Je ne suis pas ton groom, Malfoy, je ne vais pas te tenir la porte jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à entrer.

-Pardon, dit le mangemort en entrant précipitamment.

-Ce mot là aussi fait parti de ton dictionnaire ? Ironisa son hôte.

L'invité ne releva pas la provocation et se préoccupa du bien être de son protégé.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et devant se trouvait un canapé des plus confortable que le Survivant avait aménagé pour ses convives inhabituels.

-Pas un son ne sortira de cette pièce, il y a un sort de mutisme autour du salon, indiqua l'habitant des lieu.

-Merci.

-Décidément je te trouve drôlement…cultivé aujourd'hui. Tu as pris des cours de bonne manière ?

-Ecoute, j'irais droit au but…

-Comme toujours.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Un silence s'installa uniquement rompu par les crépitements du feu. Harry ne semblait pas surpris du tout, si son ennemi était là sur ce canapé avec un nouveau né dans les bras, ce n'était certainement pas pour boire du thé, ni pour lui raconter ses souvenirs de vacances.

-Je suis prêt à collaborer avec l'Ordre, à donner des infos, tout ce que vous voulez. Ce que je veux en échange c'est que vous donniez une famille à cet enfant.

-Qui est sa véritable famille, demanda le brun sachant pertinemment une partie de la réponse.

-C'est moi.

-Et tu ne peux pas l'élever toi-même ? Questionna de nouveau le Survivant sans conviction.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre sarcastique, tu veux peut être que je présente ce garçon à Tu –Sais-Qui en espérant qu'il le prendra sous son aile et qu'il deviendra le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Tu viens de prédire son avenir Malfoy tu n'as donc pas besoin de moi.

-Mais je ne veux pas que mon fils soit de son coté !!! Hurla le blond.

Un deuxième silence entrecoupa cette discussion, cette fois ci ce furent les pleurs du dit bébé qui le brisa.

-Donne le moi, ordonna Harry, il faut le changer.

-Et tu sais faire ça toi ? demanda le blond moqueur.

-Oui.

Cela déstabilisa l'ex-serpentard mais devant l'insistance de son ennemi, il lui tendit le paquet de vêtements qui hurlait. Habilement, le brun s'en saisit et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine qu'il insonorisa au préalable. Il ouvrit quelque placard avant de trouver des couches et des vêtements pour chérubin. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres lorsqu'il termina son travail.

Il revint dans le salon près du mangemort, qui n'avait pas bougé, et s'assit à coté de lui toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond de façon agressive.

-Ton fils, commença son ennemi, c'est une fille.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'assure que c'est une fille, une très belle petite fille aux yeux vairons, dont un bleu métallique comme son père.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Pas du tout. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Six mois.

-Donc elle devrait être sevrée. Ca va faciliter les choses pour toi.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas me refiler ta gamine comme ça ?! Tu es sa seule famille, il n'est pas question que tu l'abandonnes.

-Je ne peux pas, t'es bouché ou quoi ? s'écria Malfoy.

-Es que tu veux quitter le camp de Voldemort ? demanda Harry très calmement.

-Oui je le veux, mais je ne le peux pas.

-Rentre à l'Ordre.

-Je t'ai dit que…Quoi ?

-C'est ma condition pour garder la petite.

-Tu accepterais, comme ça de me faire rentrer dans le camp des gentils ? Sans test, sans interrogatoires, sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autres que « j'ai besoin de ton aide » ?

-Oui.

-Tu es stupide de donner ta confiance comme ça, aussi facilement.

-Non.

-Mais je suis un meurtrier.

-Moi aussi. J'ai tué une araignée hier.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, je ne le mérite pas.

-Tu t'enfonce tout seul Malfoy, si tu veux retourner avec le Lord, ne te gène pas, mais tu iras avec ta fille.

Sûr ce, il se leva et ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Je ne te retiens pas, au revoir.

-Je ne compte pas y retourner.

-Alors tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.

-Très bien, si vous acceptez n'importe qui, alors je vous suis.

-Parfait, par contre tu devras rester quelques jours ici. Viens avec moi.

Sans protester davantage, le blond accompagna son ennemi dans une chambre nu, dépourvu de confort. Il y avait juste un lit et une commode, dans un coin, des livres de magie poussiéreux éparpillés sur le sol et une porte qui menait à une petite salle de bain.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser ici avec la petite, cette chambre doit être abandonné depuis des lustres.

-Je suis désolé que cela ne soit pas à ton goût, de toute manière c'est ça ou rien.

Le nouveau père regarda la chambre d'un peu plus près.

-Et toi ? Tu vas dormir où ?

-Je te signal que c'est ma chambre, alors on va se serrer un peu le temps que…je m'arrange.

-C'est ta chambre ? St Potter ne dort pas dans un li recouverte d'or et de velours ?

-Et bah non, désolé de te décevoir, je ne vautre pas dans le luxe d'un manoir, ni dans une chambre de paillette.

-Il n'y a qu'un lit.

-Je sais. Tu dormiras dessus, la salle de bain est exiguë mais elle est alimentée en eau chaude, sûrement un accident de plomberie.

-Mais et toi ?

-Laisse moi tranquille, pour une fois fais ce que tu fait de mieux : occupe toi de toi et de ta famille.

Sur ce, il se rassit sur la chaise qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis deux mois et fixa les gouttes qui tombaient dehors. Mais pour une fois, son cerveau ne lui suggéra pas que tout était perdu, il était trop occupé à trouver une solution pour son nouvel « ami ».

De son coté Drago enleva ses vêtements presque secs et il s'allongea la petite fille dans ses bras. Il s'endormit quasi aussitôt. Harry attendrit lança un sort de mutisme autour du lit, pour que rien ne puisse les réveiller. Il détailla un peu le mangemort. Lui aussi avait souffert physiquement ces deux derniers mois, de grandes cernes creusaient ses yeux, ses cheveux platine mi long dont il était si fière était ébouriffé et lui arrivaient maintenant un peu plus bas que ses omoplates, sa minceur était probante et sa peau plus pâle que le lait semblait presque transparente. Paisiblement, il écarta une mèche blonde qui gênait Drago puis se reposta tel un guet à la fenêtre.

Voila mon premier chapitre de ma première fic Harry Potter, je suis si émue, il m'a fallu à peine quelques minutes pour l'écrire mais je suis fière de moi… Je sais, Drago/Draco à appris booooocoup de mots avant de venir, mais bon, il fallait au moins ça pour convaincre Harry !

Je sais, beaucoup de personnes vont se demander… Mais de qui est cette enfant ? Moi aussi je me le demande en fait… Aïe pas tapé pas tapé, sinon je pourrais pas l'écrire. Je sais aussi (beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui c'est bizarre ça, je vais aller consulter mon médecin) que beaucoup de gens attende la suite. Elle viendra demain, promis.


	2. Quand les méchands deviennent possessif

Quand les méchant deviennent possessifs et les gentils insomniaques

**RAR rapide**.

**Alors oui c'est normale que le premier chapitre ressemble énormément à SECRET et je voudrais m'excuser très très fort à son autatrice car oui je l'avaoue j'ain un peu plagié... J'ai honte... Néanmoins à ma décharge la suite est très différente... Si elle voulait bien me pardonner... promis je le referais plus... Sur ce bonne lecture**

Le matin fut vite là et il dû opacifier la bulle de silence autour de ses invités pour que les rayons du soleil ne les sortent ni l'un ni l'autre du sommeil. Lui-même n'avait pas dormi, autant à cause de ses insomnies que de son importante réflexion. Depuis la mort du directeur la maison Square Grimmaud avait été abandonnée et personne ne pouvait y mettre les pieds sans que Harry n'en soit informé. Il restait en contact avec les autres sorciers principalement grâce à Hedwige qui portait ses messages dans toutes l'Angleterre mais si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans la maison le portable du Survivant émettait un bruit d'enfer jusqu'à ce que la personne soit identifié et que le propriétaire de la maison (Harry) n'accepte sa présence. Et même si elle était accepté, à chaque fois qu'il entrerai sans le brun le portable enverrai la date et l'heure de chaque allé et venu de la personne. Ce sortilège, très pratique et très efficace, ne s'étant pas encore enclenché le jeune gryffondor pouvait en déduire que personne ne s'était rendu dans la bicoque depuis deux mois.

« Parfait, songea t'il, il faudrait la remettre en état et ils pourraient vivre en toute sécurité, du moins pendant quelque temps. »

Mais s'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et à moins que Drago ait des talents cachés de femme de ménage, il faudrait des semaines pour rendre le manoir vivable, de nouveau. Las de ces nouvelles réflexions, Harry décida de prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et se coula sous l'eau brûlante. Un hurlement strident le sortit de son osmose avec l'eau. Il sortit précipitamment, une serviette autour des reins.

-Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla sa tante en désignant une bulle d'un noir opaque sur le lit.

-Rien.

-J'aimerai que nous soyons jeudi, car tu pourras enfin quitter cette maison dé.fi.ni.ti.ve.ment. Toi et tout ce qui nous arrive de bizarre.

Harry soupira pour la énième fois. Ils étaient mardi, encore deux jours à tenir et il vivrait dans l'ancienne demeure des Black lui aussi.

-Je te laisse ton plateau, mais j'espère que tu mangeras un peu plus que la dernière fois.

-Comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi, ricana le brun.

-Pas le moins du monde, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais je n'aimes pas qu'il y ai des reste quand je fait l'effort de cuisiner pour toi, répondit sa tante en s'en allant.

-Bien sur.

La bulle sombre commençait à disparaître petit à petit et on pouvait commencer à voir le visage un peu plus…reposé de Drago, qui se colora doucement en apercevant le corps tout en muscle de son ennemi. Il n'était pas tout à fait exact de dire que dans cette tenue légère Harry avait la peau sur les os, néanmoins la peau sur les muscles et les muscles sur les os serait une description plus appropriée.

-Tu pourrais quand même t'habiller, grogna le blond en détournant les yeux.

-C'est ça détourne ton chaste regard.

Il lui tendit le plateau et ajouta :

-Si cela convient à sa majesté.

Puis il retourna dans la salle d'eau pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, sa fusion avec l'eau chaude.

Coté Malfoyens, tout n'était pas rose, il avait plus ou moins entendu la conversation qui avait précédé celle avec Harry et n'appréciait pas tellement le ton que la femme avait employé avec son ennemi. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de parler à St Potter sur ce ton. De plus, la délicieuse couleur lilas dont ses joues s'étaient enluminées ne lui plaisait pas tellement. D'accord, Harry était fait comme un dieu, d'accord, il ne le considérait plus vraiment comme son ennemi maintenant, mais est ce que s'était une raison valable de rougir ? Nooooooon !

Il reporta soudain son attention sur la petite qui commençait elle aussi à se réveiller, juste au moment où elle allait commencer à pleurer le Balafré, comme il aimait l'appeler, sortit dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau, vêtu d'un pantalon bordeaux et d'une chemise encore ouverte jaune d'or. De fines gouttelettes d'argent pendaient de ses cheveux corbeau en bataille.

« Griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, pensa le mangemort. »

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment ça marche, ironisai le jeune homme à peine habillé.

-Non, c'est bon, répliqua celui qui venait de se réveiller avant de s'enfermer lui-même dans la salle d'eau.

-En attendant je vais te trouver à manger, déclara le brun au bébé.

Mwa ha ha ha (c'est ma réplique favorite en ce moment) ça se met en place tout doucement mais ça se met en place. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup vont penser (à l'inverse de moi, puisque je ne pense pas) ce chapitre n'est pas amer, euh… pardon inutile…Il montre à quel point je suis barge…Non ? Comment ça je me suis trompé de chapitre ? Oh m !!! Désolé. C'est le chapitre avant… je comprends mieux…donc c'est l'épisode où l'on voit que notre cher griffondor national ne laisse pas indifférent notre cher Draco. A demain… enfin je crois !


	3. un nom et un prénom

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que le jeune Malfoy était occupé à regarder sa fille, le survivant lui demanda :

-Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?

-Un nom ?

-Oui comme toi tu t'appelles Drago, il lui faut un nom.

-Un prénom tu veux dire, rectifia le blond avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Non, je ne lui en ai pas donnée. Mais c'est une Malfoy, il lui faut un nom digne et élégant.

-Vous êtes fatiguant, soupira Harry, avec votre famille et votre dignité.

-Ophélia.

-Pardon ?

-Ophélia, c'est une reine déchue de l'ancien Royaume.

-Tu n'as aucune imagination.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu propose ? Aboya le blond.

-Celestia.

-C'est élégant, admit l'ex serpentar, et insolite.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ne pas assembler les deux noms ? Cela donnerais Célestia Ophélia Malfoy.

-Ca sonne bien, sourit le brun.

Et la discussion fut close.

Au bout de quelques heures supplémentaires Harry s'endormit le front contre la fenêtre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, somnolant sur sa chaise pour éviter les cauchemars qui accompagnait ses rares nuits complètes. Et ce moment de répit n'échappa pas à la règle. Il se réveilla en sursaut le front brûlant deux heures plus tard alors que le soleil se couchait. Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque, sur un orphelinat près de Londres, d'immenses flammes avaient rongées le bâtiment, et la marque, lugubre, des mangemort était apparue. Un gémissement plaintif brisa le silence, il provenait de la salle d'eau. Il s'y dirigea et aperçu le nouveau membre de l'Ordre qui se tenait le bras gauche sous l'eau gelée du lavabo. Il semblait être à bout de force et ne tenait sur ses jambes que par la force de la volonté. Une mince volute de fumée s'élevait de la marque des ténèbres, signe que son seigneur l'appelait. Le blond attendit que la douleur se calme puis se laissa tombé par terre à bout de force, dans ces dernières minutes de conscience il s'aperçu que quelque chose clochait, soit le tapis de la salle de bain était plus doux et plus épais qu'il ne le suggérait avec une délicieuse odeur, soit quelqu'un avait ralenti sa chute. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, car jusqu'à nouvel ordre les tapis ne parlent pas.

En effet le brun avait rattrapé son homologue avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol. Il était brûlant de fièvre et épuisé. Il décida donc de le coucher immédiatement. Il le traîna plus qu'il ne le porta jusqu'au lit et s'effondra avec lui sur le matelas il se dégagea habilement et se mit en quête du bébé, qu'il retrouva bien endormi dans la commode au chaud entouré d'un drap propre et recouvert par une petite couverture de velours rouge. Visiblement même les gens comme Malfoy savaient ce qu'ils fallait à un enfant. De la chaleur, et quelque chose de réconfortant à la quel s'accrocher. Il le prit délicatement et retourna à la fenêtre pour attendre.

Sur le coup de minuit l'objet de sa veille arriva enfin. Sa chouette, Hedwige, arrivait péniblement sous la pluie avec un gros paquet de lettres. Il posa son propre paquet dans les bras ouvert de Drago et se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'embrasure. L'oiseau s'engouffra silencieusement dans la chambre et atterrit avec grâce sur un pan du lit. Elle regarda avec étonnement l'intrus qui sommeillait sur le lit à la place de son maître mais ne fit aucun bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Après tout s'il était ici c'est que son maître l'avait décidé.

Après avoir détaché les lettres de la patte d'Hedwige celle-ci sauta jusqu'à sa cage but un peu d'eau puis s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Quant à Harry, il décacheta chaque lettre et les lut attentivement. La dernière confirma son rêve et il s'effondra de fatigue sur sa chaise. Il en avait assez de cette situation. Il jeta un œil sur les deux endormi et songea que s'il se battait s'était bien pour éviter se genre de situation. Il soupira pour la énième fois et relu les lettres de ses amis.

« Cher Harry,

Nous sommes tous confiné au Terriers, vivement jeudi que tu puisses nous rejoindre. Tout va pour le mieux avec Hermione depuis que d'un commun accord nous ayons rompu. Ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins maintenant je peux la regarder sans rougir et lui parler sans bafouiller.

Et toi ? Tu manges bien au moins ? Ca c'est maman qui vient de passer et qui me pose la question. Nous sommes presque cinq par chambre, mais on te fera une petite place avec joie. Maintenant que nous faisons officiellement parti de l'Ordre avec 'mione nous pouvons t'affirmer que nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Depuis sa mort (j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter) et la désertion de Snape on a beaucoup de mal à construire un plan qui tienne la route. Nous devons toujours autant supporter Zabinni qui me demande de tes nouvelles fréquemment, un peu trop à mon goût, mais je le surveille de près pas de soucis. Etrangement ce sont les filles qui ont l'air le moins…déstabilisé. Hermione, Ginny et Maman organise comme des chefs autant la maison que les missions de sauvetage, et tout ce qui concerne les attaques imminentes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les échecs et les stratégies ne sont pas le fort d'Hermione, par contre niveau organisation c'est la reine. Du coup, les aurors font régulièrement appel à moi pour élaborer un plan et à elle pour tout organiser. Si ça avait été dans une autre situation je me sentirais honoré mais dans ce cas là. Bon je te laisse tu as les milles encouragement de tes meilleurs amis, à bientôt.

Ron. »

Lui au moins restait lui-même dans ce capharnaüm. Toutes les autres lettres étaient des informations des espions ou des membres de l'Ordre. Il décida de répondre à la lettre de son meilleur ami, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

« Salut Ron,

De mon coté tout va bien, si on peut dire. Depuis mon retour nous nous ignorons mutuellement, je ne vais pas les déranger et vice versa. Je suis content que vous soyez utile à l'Ordre » mais je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite au Terrier, j'ai quelques affaires à régler dans la maison de Sniffle. J'aurais besoin que quelques pièces soit habitable, pourrais tu demander à ta mère ?» il réfléchit plusieurs minutes puis ajouta : « Dit lui aussi d'emmener Blaise pour jeudi, je vais avoir besoin de lui, »j'espère que mon plan va marcher, songea t'il

« Je sais que tu vas être contre cette idée mais je te demande de me faire confiance.

Ton ami Harry

Ps : passe le bonjour à Hermionne. »

Assez content de son courrier il le mit sous enveloppe et le déposa près de la cage de la chouette. Il savait que lorsque celle-ci ce réveillerait, elle repartirait aussitôt. Il se reposta donc à la fenêtre et s'endormit difficilement.

Première apparition de Blaise et Ron … Difficile de dire où ça va me mener… C'est désespérant, une auteur qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle va écrire. En tout cas, je trouve que j'ai été bien inspiré pour son prénom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre alors je vous dis à demain … enfin j'espère.


	4. je suis ton père Nooooooooon

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les coups de bec incessant de Coquecigrue. Pataud, il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et récupérât le papier.

« Harry,

Suite à ta demande, nous allons, Madame Weasley, Zabinni et moi, nettoyer un maximum de pièces dans le manoir, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour le… »

Un bruit strident le sortit de sa lecture. Le portable indiquait 6h30 et la présence des trois personnes dont il ajouta le nom, dans la maison. Il fit taire l'objet infernal qu'heureusement, lui seul pouvait entendre. Il valida leur présence pour enfin pouvoir continuer sa correspondance.

« …Le portable. Blaise ne voit pas d'objection pour venir et Ron a dû se faire une raison. Nous gardons Hedwige quelques temps car elle semble fatigué. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser Coq en attendant, il est plein d'énergie et à un plumage plus discret. Nous sommes joignable tous les jours à toutes les heures. Si tu as encore besoin de quelque chose n'hésites pas à me demander.

Hermione »

Il sourit intérieurement, si Ron s'était fait une raison alors toute allait bien. Il passa donc le reste de la journée à organiser leur départ à lui et à ses invités. Il fit rapidement sa valise et celle de Drago qui nourrissait Celestia puis, pour une fois descendit prendre quelque chose à manger pour eux. Ils passèrent une nuit paisible et le lendemain ils partirent à la première heure en transplanant. Lorsque les Dursley ouvrirent la chambre se matin là, ils n'urent même pas une once de remords.

Arrivé à Square Grimmaud, Harry demanda au blond de fermer les yeux quelques instant, puis il le conduisit à la maison dissimulé. A l'intérieur, tout était propre, lugubre certes, mais propre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva les placard, plein. Il sourit intérieurement puis assis son nouvel allié sur une chaise. Il pu alors ouvrir les yeux et examiner les lieux.

-Ce n'est pas très agréable, mais au moins tu aura plus d'espace, indiqua le brun presque soulagé d'être enfin sortit de son calvaire.

-C'est mieux qu'une simple chambre, mais comment je vais pouvoir retrouver la maison si je sors ? demanda le jeune père en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

-C'est simple, dit une troisième voix, quand on rentre ici c'est pour ne pas en sortir.

Drago fut surpris de voir que son ancien véritable ami soit là. Il se leva d'un bond, réveillant sa petite fille, qui commença à pleurer.

-Et m, jura t'il en la berçant.

-Depuis quand le grand Malfoy junior berce les enfants parce qu'ils pleurent ? Questionna ironique le jeune homme halé.

-S'il te plait Blaise, interrompit Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Vous ressemblez tous les deux à des fantômes, en plus effrayant, leur dit il.

Puis à l'adresse d'Harry :

-Depuis quand ?

-Quand quoi ? demanda le nouveau membre de l'Ordre.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi 7 heures d'affilés ?

-Presque deux mois, répondit amer le griffondor.

-Et bah, ils vont être content tes amis de savoir ça.

Il se retourna vers Drago :

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je vous laisse à vos retrouvaille j'ai du travaille, informa le brun.

-C'est hors de question, s'écria Blaise. Si ils te voient dans cette état je suis mort.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le blond.

-Hermione n'est pas idiote…

-C'est vrai ?

-Arrête ! Elle sait que tu ne dors plus, alors elle m'a fait promettre que tu te reposes dès que je te verrai.

-Ce soir, dit le Survivant en quittant la cuisine.

-Tu es tellement convaincant mon cher que même moi j'ai cru que je tomberai dans le panneau, se moqua le père de Celestia.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est faux ?

Drago eu un sourire amer.

-Je te connais Zabinni, tu es un des seul que je considère comme un ami, alors je sais c'est tout.

-Mouais. En attendant ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as un gosse dans les bras. De qui est il ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui est sa mère ?

-Ni son père d'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé.

-Harry est au courrant ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Je voulais échapper à tout ça, m'en aller, déserter…

-Oui j'ai compris le concept.

-Ma seule solution était de convaincre Potter. Et puis un soir, je suis arrivé dans un manoir en feu. Je suis entré, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, et je me suis dirigé vers l'étage. J'ai défoncé la première porte qui venait et je l'ai trouvé dans son berceau. Elle ne s'était même pas réveillée, il n'y avait personne, j'ai pensé que ces parents s'étaient enfuis, ou qu'ils étaient morts ; je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je suis sorti.

-Et tout ça tu me le dit à moi mais pas a lui ? Tu penses que si tu n'avait pas eu ce gosse il ne t'aurais pas donné de deuxième chance ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est en le voyant qu'il m'a fait entrer chez lui. Mais le plus étrange c'est que avant de venir chez lui j'ai fait une petite recherche. Personne n'a jamais habité ce manoir. Même les personnes sans abris, il a toujours été abandonné, depuis sa construction.

-Mais alors…

-C'est aussi en parti pour ça que j'ai gardé Celestia.

- Et l'autre partie ?

-Je ne me sentais pas le courage de la laisser.

-Donc en gros tu es un mangemort repenti avec une gosse dont tu ne connais pas l'origine sur les bras mais tu ne veux pas la quitter.

-Oui, d'ailleurs regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au dessus de son panier.

Le blond tendit une couverture de soie fine, d'un blanc immaculé, avec un blason des plus étrange : un serpent d'un vert émeraude était enroulé autour d'une rose écarlate. Tout deux étaient sous la garde d'un griffon d'or. Les bordures étaient cousues en fils d'argent et d'or et trois lettres brillaient par leurs délicats ornements : MP.

-C'est étrange, déclara Zabinni. Mais j'ai une dernière question avant de t'envoyer dormir toi aussi.

-Moi aussi ?

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'il est parti travailler ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire à part dormir.

-Nous écouter, répondit le blond le plus naturellement du monde.

-Pourquoi crois tu qu'il t'a emmené ici. Cette salle est insonorisée et personne ne peut entendre ce que tu me dis.

Le pseudo père de Celestia soupira de soulagement. Il avait parlé sans retenu sans se soucier des conséquences mais si Harry apprenait que la petite n'était pas sa fille, il le mettrait à la porte sans état d'âme.

-Pourquoi tu es allé voir Harry ?

Même s'il s'attendait plus ou moins à cette question Drago sursauta.

-Qui aurais je pu allé voir d'autre ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu es sur que personne ne peut nous entendre ? S'assura le serpentard.

-Oui, le tranquillisa son ami.

-C'est le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance…en dehors de toi.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Mais, Blaise semblait être surpris par sa réponse, tu l'as détesté depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé à Poudlard.

-Pas réellement. J'avais besoin de le détester, Père ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle avec ça. C'est lui qui m'a dicté ma conduite depuis ma première année, jusqu'à son petit séjour à Azkaban. Je n'ai jamais voulu intégrer les rangs du Lord Noir.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

-Tu rigoles, mon père l'aurait su tout de suite et j'étais bon pour une punition inoubliable. J'avais déjà assez de marques.

-Il te battait ?

-A ton avis !

-Alors je comprends.

-Moi aussi j'ai une question, tu sais pourquoi Potter sait aussi bien s'occuper des enfants ?

-Oui, de nombreux orphelinats sont attaqués depuis le début de la guerre, notamment moldus, nous étions beaucoup demandé avant d'entrer officiellement dans l'Ordre, pour nous occuper des survivants. Il y avait de nombreux nourrissons parfois à peine sevrés.

-Je vois.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais m'occuper de la petite pendant que vous dormez.

-Merci Blaise.

Enfin, quelqu'un pour lui sortir les vers du nez… beurk elle est dégoûtante cette expression. J'écris presque tous mes chapitres sur le dernier Cd des Tokio Hotel… Parfois, ça change… Mais en ce moment j'ai pas trop envie. Je viens de me rendre compte que dans mes commentaires je racontais ma vie, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas faire si je publiais … donc j'arrête ! Sinon je vous ai dit que je viens de découvrir Noir désir ? Raaaaa je recommence !


	5. Alors c'était toi

Alors c'était toi! Oui je l'avoue... C'est bien moi... Le voleur de cornichons

En passant devant la chambre du brun, Draco eu la soudaine intuition d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit et observa le corps recroquevillé de son nouvel ami.

Il s'approcha prudemment et s'assit à coté de lui. Il était crispé, roulé en boule et semblait à l'abri de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le blond resta de longues minutes à l'observer, il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement, néanmoins les marques de la fatigue et de la frustration étaient flagrantes. Le serpentard ne ressentait ni pitié ni compassion, il semblait juste subjugué et inquiet pour son vis-à-vis. Sa main glissa jusqu'au front de celui-ci et le dernier de Malfoy remarqua à quel point il était chaud. Lorsqu'il voulu la retirer pour chercher de l'aide il croisa un regard vert sombre.

-Ne lui dit pas, murmura le brun d'un voix rauque, il va s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla le jeune homme plus pâle que jamais.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, ironisas l'endormit, tu es aussi blanc que les ailes d'un ange.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Se moqua Draco.

-Peut être, il respira difficilement en fermant les yeux. Mais pas autant que toi.

-J'étais peut être venu te tuer, proposa le blond mi sérieux mi amusé.

-Alors c'est une manière bien agréable de mourir, souffla son homologue, ta main est douce et fraîche, c'est bon.

-Bien sur, mes main sont parfaites tout comme moi, blagua t'il.

-Tout à fait, finit Harry avant de se rendormir.

L'ancien ennemi du Survivant attendit plusieurs minutes puis essaya de se dégager doucement. C'était sans compter l'intervention du dit Survivant qui attrapa la main du blond et la colla contre sa joue.

-Il exagère, grogna le prisonnier plus pour la forme que pour réellement pester. Et je dors comment moi ?

Après tout, le lit était assez grand pour deux, et puis personne ne viendrait les déranger. Au pire Zabinni les trouverais comme ça. Il s'allongea près du brun et s'endormit comme une masse.

Ils dormirent ainsi pendant près de trois jours. Le matin du deuxième jour Blaise était en effet monté voir s'il dormait vraiment, mais ne s'offusqua pas de les voir quasiment enlacé l'un près de l'autre.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il mit plusieurs minutes à assimiler la présence du brun à ses cotés. Celle-ci était loin d'être désagréable et il serait bien resté encore quelques heures avec le Survivant dans les bras. Cependant le regard émeraude qu'il saisit lui informa que son propriétaire lui devait se lever. Il le lâcha et bondit presque hors du lit sous l'attention d'un Harry pas bien réveillé.

-Je peux tout expliquer, s'écria le blond un peu paniqué.

-Pourquoi tu veux expliquer quoi que ce soit, couina le brun, on a juste dormi dans le même lit parce que je t'ai empêché de regagner le tien, on ne va pas en faire un drame.

Puis il s'éclipsa dans le couloir.

-Ca ne t'a pas dérangé ? Demanda le blond surpris.

-Non, au contraire ça va au moins faire deux mois que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, répliqua son semblable en entrant dans la cuisine. Salut, dit il à l'adresse de Blaise.

-Hay ! Bonjour les gars, Harry t'a du courrier.

Le mentionné grogna et s'approcha de l'énorme tas de lettre qu'il se fit un devoir de toutes lire.

-Draco, Celestia dors dans ta chambre.

-Laissons la dormir, elle aussi elle a besoin de sommeil, indiqua le serpentard avant de croquer dans une tartine de pain grillé et beurré.

-Quelles nouvelles du front ? demanda le jeune cuisinier à Harry.

-Quatre nouvelles attaques, Hermione va passer dans la journée et…Snape est dans la maison.

-Pardon, s'écrièrent les deux élèves en vert et argent.

-Ouais, c'est mon portable qui m'a réveillé ce matin avec sa sonnerie stridente, sinon j'aurais bien dormi un jour de plus !

-J'ai rien entendu pourtant, s'interrogea le blond.

-C'est normal, tu n'es pas concerné par le sort. Il n'y avait que moi et Dumbledore qui pouvions entendre la sonnerie.

-Ce traître est dans la maison ? S'insurgea le meilleur ami du blond.

-Du calme, il est avec nous, le tempéra Harry.

-Comment peut tu en être aussi sûr ?demanda le responsable de Celestia.

-C'est comme pour toi, je sais c'est tout.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel les trois anciens élèves déjeunèrent.

-Ne bougez pas, dit soudain le Survivant.

Blaise s'exécuta sans poser de question tandis que le brun se levait calmement pour sortir de la cuisine.

Le blond, loin d'être rassuré demanda à son ami si sa fille était en sécurité. Il se détendit lorsque celui-ci lui assura qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Une explosion secoua les murs de la maison et les deux serpentard sortirent d'un commun accord de la salle à manger. Ils découvrirent assis dans le canapé Snape et Harry mort de rire et couvert de poussière. Ce qui chez l'ancien professeur se définissait par un sourire ironique.

-Potter, pour le coup je vous remercie, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même.

-Tout le déplaisir était pour moi, Monsieur.

Un énorme livre trônait sur la table basse devant eux.

Un raclement de gorge les sortis de leur bulle. A la vue de son ancien élève le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et le menaça.

-Malfoy, qu'est ce que vous faites là.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question professeur, cracha le dit Malfoy.

-Laissez le, il est avec nous, informa le Survivant une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

-Pouvez vous lui faire entièrement confiance, insista le pédagogue.

-Autant que vous, je suppose, de toute façon nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix maintenant qu'IL est sortit.

-Vous n'avez pas tord.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes comme votre père : prétentieux.

-Non, réaliste.

Le titre n'a absolument rien à voir avec le chapitre mais il fallait que je la sorte, je m'excuse. Rogue est donc un gentil, et Harry un j'm'en foutiste de la vie professionnel… Rien ne semble le choquer. Donc le titre… il n'à aucun antécédent, c'est juste un trip que je fais toute seule devant mon ordi. Encore une fois je suis désolé pour ceux qui on cru que ce chapitre était am…inutile.


	6. J'adooooooooore la Roumanie

**J'adoooooooore la Roumanie...**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Personne ne semblait vouloir dire quelque chose en particulier, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne finisse pas demander en désignant le gros volume sur la table :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ce qui va terminer cette guerre, expliqua l'ancien professeur.

-Ah, donc c'est bien ? Questionna Blaise plein d'espoir.

-Oui et non, il va nous falloir des semaines pour tout décrypter, indiqua Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, insista le père de Celestia, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est le livre des origines, répondit le Survivant dans un soupir. Le seul livre écrit par les dragons…

-Par les dragons ?

-Oui, c'est un livre très ancien qui ne peut être lu que par…commença le maître des potions.

-Potter oui on sait, l'interrompit le mangemort moqueur.

-Pas du tout, il ne peut être lu que par un draconologue, exposa le dit Potter.

-Ah ? Désolé.

Personne ne releva l'incroyable effort qu'il avait fallu au blond pour dire ce dernier mot.

-Il va falloir contacter Charlie, un des frères de Ron, il trouvera sûrement quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider dans les plus bref délai, détailla le brun.

-Pourquoi devrait on demander à ce Charlie ?

-Parce qu'il travaille dans le milieu Malfoy, maintenant soit gentil laisse moi réfléchir, répliqua l'insomniaque de mauvaise humeur.

Il devait en effet trouver une solution discrète et rapide pour envoyer une lettre à son ami en Roumanie. Le téléphone ? Mauvaise idée, trop difficile de trouver des lignes sécurisées. Les hiboux ? Trop facilement repérable. De même qu'envoyer quelqu'un était trop long et surtout trop risqué. Il fallait faire venir le frère aîné de son meilleur ami dans les plus bref délai. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant et recherchant une solution, étirant celles-ci à l'infinie, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence apparaisse : le réseau de cheminée. Le tout était d'avoir 1-Une adresse fiable, 2- Beaucoup de chance.

Il adressa un pli à ses amis pour pouvoir au moins récupérer le numéro1.

Celui-ci arriva dans les deux heures qui suivirent. Il se saisit du papier et fit quelque chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il prit une grosse poignée de poudre la jeta dans le feu qui crépitait et se jeta dedans lorsque les flammes devinrent vertes en récitant l'adresse. Puis il disparu.

Septique, Snape regardait les éclats redevenir rouge puis, sans un regard demanda à Malfoy s'il avait mémorisé la destination. Celui-ci répondit à l'affirmative, bizarrement tout ce qui concernait le Survivant il avait tendance à le retenir dans un coin de sa mémoire.

-Vous allez le suivre, informa le traître.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise.

Sur ce il lança une bonne poignée d'étincelles dans les crépitements qui se remirent à danser d'une couleur olive.

-Allez-y, ordonna l'homme.

A des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Harry atterrissait, dans une grande maisons de campagne. Il se releva un peu déstabilisé, mais se reprit quand une main amicale lui serra l'épaule.

-Bah Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là, s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Bonjour Charlie.

Un deuxième craquement retenti et le corps de Drago s'effondra sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?s'écria le brun surpris.

-On m'a demandé de vérifier que tu ne faisais pas de trucs bêtes, répliqua le blond.

-Il est avec nous ? Vérifia le roux.

-Oui, pas de souci.

-Mouais, n'empêche des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un larbin qui s'occupe de ton gosse, maugréa le Malfoy Jr.

-Mais c'est TON gamin et c'est MOI qui m'en occupe, critiqua Harry.

-Ouais mais quand même.

-Je vous dérange, peut être ? Les interrompit Charlie, c'est pas que ça me gène mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse déchiffrer un ancien ouvrage écrit par les dragons.

-Ah ! C'est assez spécial à lire, il ne peut être consulté que par des jumeaux sorciers, expliqua l'aîné des Weasley.

-Des jumeaux sorciers ?! S'écrièrent les deux intrus.

-Oui, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé cette loi.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à vos frères… suggéra le blond.

-Ils ne lisent pas le Dragéen, ou alors ils ont un talent bien caché.

-Tout est possible avec eux, mais toi tu le lis non ? Il suffira qu'ils te lisent ce qu'ils voient et tu traduira non ? Proposa le brun.

-Oui, je vais régler quelques affaires ici, cela risque de prendre toute la nuit, vous n'avez cas vous reposer sur le lit d'à coté.

-Pourtant c'est le matin ? S'étonna l'ex serpentard.

-Non, rectifia le rouquin, il est exactement 23h26.

-Et bah la voila ma journée de sommeil supplémentaire, souffla le Survivant en entraînant Draco avec lui.

Une fois dans la chambre il retira ses chaussure et son pull et se coucha dans le lit étroit. Son opposé hésita quelques minutes mais finit par lui aussi se délester de ses chaussure de son pull et de sa chemise blanche. Il se posa sur le drap et se serra contre le brun à la peau halé faute de mieux. Ils s'endormirent comme des bienheureux. Aucunes brûlures ne vinrent les réveiller cette nuit là comme ci leur proximité les annihilait. Car même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la marque le rongerait tant qu'il resterait hors de ténèbres. Pourtant cette nuit fut paisible pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Le lendemain, les rayons de soleils taquins vinrent éblouir les yeux clos de l'élu. Ne voulant pas se réveiller, il se tourna et enfoui son visage dans une ombre bienveillante et douce. Plus il émergeait du sommeil, plus il se rendait compte que deux bras l'entouraient avec possession. Il sourit intérieurement, même s'il ne le dirait pas, il avait besoin de cette protection, de ces bras autour de ses épaules, car même s'il était l'élu, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Lentement, avec précaution, il entrouvrit ses paupières ; de là il pouvait apercevoir la peau blafarde de son…ennemi ? Pouvait il, dans cette situation, considérer encore Drago Malfoy comme son ennemi ? Il respira la douce odeur du torse de son…allié : une flagrance sucrée, mais pas trop, comme de la cannelle, mais en plus doux et en moins entêtant. Il posa un doigt contre sa gorge lisse : sa peau était souple et avait un touché poudrée. Harry reposa sa main sur l'oreiller et murmura :

-Y a-t-il quelque chose qui n'est pas parfait chez toi, Drago ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le concerné répondre.

-Oui, mon caractère…souffla t'il.

Il rirent tous les deux à cette remarque puis se rendormirent dans cette ambiance ouatée.

Ils sont t'y pas mignon… Moi j'adoooooooore regarder danser les gens… pardon… j'adoooooooore cette séquence. Même si ça ne se voit pas je suis quelqu'un qui aime la sensibilité et les belle phrases. Mais je suis sadique ! Vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi ? Il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!!!!!Oh non un bretzel! Keuf keuf keuf


	7. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha débarquement de la famille Weasley**

Le retour à la maison des Black fut tout aussi mouvementé, d'autant qu'ils arrivèrent pour minuit et que les autres habitants de la maison dormaient.

-J'ai soif, se plaignit Harry en arrivant. Je savais pas que se jeter dans un feu me donnerais aussi soif.

-C'est surtout que tu n'as pratiquement pas bu depuis près de deux jours, le reprit le blond. Bon je vais vous laisser je vaudrais prendre des nouvelles de ma fille.

Et il s'éclipsa dans l'escalier.

-Il dit ça mais lui non plus il n'as pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis ce matin, bouda le brun.

-Je suis le seul que ça surprend qu'il ait une fille ? Demanda Charlie.

-Je pense oui. Je vais dormir.

-Bonne idée. Je viens avec toi.

Et ils disparurent à leur tour dans les marches. A peine eu il fermé les yeux que les images des dernières attaques assaillirent l'esprit du Survivant. Il les ouvrit sous l'impact. Chancelant, il s'aventura jusqu'à la salle d'eau et se passa la tête sous le liquide glacé. Il resta plusieurs minutes penché au dessus du lavabo, mais finit par se relever. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur ses épaules et le faisait frissonner. Mais son cauchemar continuait même les yeux ouverts les visions des enfants que l'on tuait, des parents que l'on torturait, défilaient sous ses yeux. Il fut prit d'un haut le cœur et s'agenouilla le souffle court. Des larmes accompagnaient désormais les perles d'eau qui glissait sur ses omoplates. Il dégluti lentement, mais le l'arrière goût de bile se faisait insistant. Péniblement, il se releva et retourna dans sa chambre. Ses longues nuits d'insomnie allaient recommencer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il discerna, dans la lumière de la lune, le corps du blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de supporter la douleur qui lui lancinait le bras.

-Tiens donc, dit l'ex griffondor, tu n'étais pas avec Celestia ?

-Ca ne sert à rien que je sois avec elle si je ne peut pas la tenir, idiot, souffla Drago, à bout de souffle lui aussi.

-On fait la paire, ricana le filleul de Sirius.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je sais pas, mais mes quatre derniers jours de sommeil se sont très bien passé. Et j'étais avec toi.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors j'en déduis que quand je suis avec toi je n'ai pas mal, idiot.

-Ca fait deux fois que tu m'appelles idiot, idiot.

-Allez, viens, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir mal.

-Dis toi que, pour moi c'est comme ça depuis son retour, répliqua difficilement le Survivant en s'allongeant près du serpentard.

Peu à peu des deux cotés la douleur s'estompa.

-Je crois que si on veut dormir en paix pendant cette guerre, on va devoir le faire ensemble, soupira le jeune père.

-Ouais, y a des chances, sourit Harry.

Il y eu un nouveau silence rythmé

-On passe notre temps à dormir en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, je n'ai pas ce luxe depuis 2 mois, j'en profite.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai somnolé le plus possible et comme je ne bougeait pas mon corps ne m'en demandait pas plus.

Le blond se rapprocha de son allié jusqu'à le coller et celui-ci se bouina contre son torse.

-Il fait froid dans ta chambre, se plaignit l'ancien serpentard.

-Je sais.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un bruit assourdissant.

-FRED, GEORGES, hurlait la voix suraiguë de leur mère, VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT.

Puis on entendit les pleurs d'un bébé. Drago jura et se rendit dans sa chambre pour calmer Celestia tandis qu'Harry descendait pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Allons maman, calme toi, tentait Ron.

-Il a raison, Molly reprenez vous, essayait Lupin.

-Je ne me CALMERAI que lorsque mes DEUX FILS auront fini de…de… de sourire BETEMENT.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, grogna le brun en arrivant dans le salon.

-Bonjour Harry, s'exclamèrent tous les nouveaux arrivant.

-Il y a que Fred et Georges on encore inventé un truc farfelu et Mme Weasley n'est pas d'humeur, expliqua Hermione qui venait d'apparaître.

-C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan, s'écria le blond, Celestia dans les bras.

A son apparition, tout le monde excepté Harry et Hermione, prit sa baguette en main et visa le Malfoy.

-J'en déduis par leur réaction que tu ne leur à pas dit, remarqua le Survivant à sa meilleur amie.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Pas de panique, expliqua t'elle à l'adresse des autres membres, il n'est pas dangereux.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Ron, et dès qu'on va avoir le dos tourné il va nous attaqué.

-Déjà et d'une, j'ai un bébé dans les bras Weasley donc même si j'en crève d'envie je ne pourrais pas t'attaquer, et de deux je ne suis pas contre vous.

Puis il murmura à l'ancien griffondor lorsque l'attention ne fut plus portée uniquement sur lui.

-Où est Snape, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi conciliant si il descend et lui il n'a pas l'excuse du gosse pour ce faire pardonner.

-Il est parti, hier soir. Avant notre retour.

-Mais…

-Il n'avait plus rien à faire et Voldi est assez possessif avec ses petits préférés.

-Tu leur as dis que je faisais parti de l'Ordre.

-Hermione est au courrant mais les autres non. Sois gentil garde ça pour toi.

-Ok.

La jeune fille concernée s'approcha des deux adolescents encore en pyjama et les interrompit dans leur messe basse.

-De quoi est ce que vous parlez tous les deux.

-Ca te regarde Granger ?

-Oui ça me regarde, en fait Harry, je peux le voir ?

-Non, il va falloir attendre que Charlie se…

-Mman ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'écria le concerné.

-Charlie mon chéri, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tes deux frères à charge sans aucune explication plausible…

-Mais maman, s'indignèrent les jumeaux, on est majeurs.

-Et alors ? Ça ne vous empêche pas de faire des bêtises à ce que je sache, répliqua la matrone. Et vous jeune homme, dit elle à l'adresse du Malfoy, que faite vous avec un bébé dans les bras ?

-Ne la fâche pas, murmura le brun.

-C'est ma fille.

Il a soif. Il vient de se jeter deux fois en moins de 24h dans un feu et il dit qu'il à soif. Ce mec est complètement frappé. Alors, oui Fred et Georges on fait une connerie, ils ont balancé du poil à gratter dans la chemise de Lupin. Je sais, ce n'est pas écrit mais mes pauvres doigts sont fatigués en ce moment et ils ne veulent pas écrire de bêtise. Quoi ? Comment ça je n'écris que des bêtises ? Donc c'est ce que je dis, ils en ont marre. Bref, je me comprends. Et oui Blaise et Ron ne vont pas tardé à ce revoir… en attendant Draco est dans la mouise… Et on ne sait pas trop beaucoup pourquoi mais Hermione est au courrant d'à peu près tout… En tout cas mon petit blond n'en démord pas…Etre attaqué par de vilains sorcier avec un bébé dans les bras, c'est mauvais pour son cœur tout ça… Je me trouve drôlement bavarde ce soir. Bon d'accord j'ai compris j'y vais !


	8. petite discussion

**Petite discussion entre gens gay**

Un long silence accueilli cette déclaration.

-Ca tu ne me l'avais pas dit, reprocha Hermione au brun.

-Où est sa mère ? demanda Mme Weasley.

Dans un jeu de théâtre très réussi, Drago baissa les yeux et murmura qu'elle était morte. Il croisa le regard vairon de sa petite fille, elle le regardait avec les yeux d'un enfant heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. La mère des sept rouquins s'approcha du blond et l'entraîna dans la cuisine pour lui apprendre à s'occuper d'un enfant, comme un père.

-Au moins, murmura Harry pour lui-même, ce problème est réglé.

A ce moment Blaise descendit à demi réveiller, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile beige. Il demanda au Survivant se qui se passait d'une voix endormit. Le brun lui fit un rapide débriefing de ce qu'il avait raté. Le nouvel arrivant s'appuya sur le mur le temps de digérer toutes les informations. Mais une voix qu'il appréciait particulièrement le fit sortir de son récapitulatif.

-Zabinni, tu pourrais au moins mettre une chemise, s'écria Ron ses joues concurrençant les tomates.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit il distrait.

Le roux le poussa presque hors de la vue des autres et ils montèrent à l'étage pour trouver une chemise à l'ancien serpentard.

-Ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps ? Questionna Harry.

Hermione lui répondit par l'affirmative et lui expliqua que depuis qu'ils avaient rompu Blaise faisait le maximum pour séduire son ex et que visiblement celui-ci n'y était pas insensible.

-Malheureusement, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte.

-C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, mais tu penses que ça marcherais…entre eux ?

-On ne sait jamais.

-Madame Weasley est au courrant ?

-Quoi, que Ron est sûrement gay ?

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais oui.

-Bof, depuis qu'elle à appris pour Fred et Georges je crois que plus rien ne l'atteint.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont annoncé à tout le monde qu'ils s'aimaient y a pas longtemps, ça n'à pas choqué grand monde, en fin de compte.

-J'ai l'impression que toutes formes d'amour seraient accepté en ces temps de guerre.

-C'est vrai. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas me dégoter un truc à manger.

-Avec Malfoy dans la cuisine ? En fait j'aimerai que tu me raconte pourquoi pendant trois jours on a pas eu de nouvelle de toi.

-Je dormais.

-Bien ? Je veux dire, tu arrives à dormir, malgré tes visions ?

-Oui, enfin pas tout le temps mais depuis presque une semaine j'y arrive.

-C'est bien pour toi…mais il y a eu un changement depuis une semaine ?

Ils cessèrent leurs chuchotements lorsque le jeune Malfoy sortit, enfin, de la cuisine, les joues roses.

-Eh bien au moins tu as retrouvé des couleurs, se moqua Harry.

-La ferme Potter, répliqua le blond, visiblement gêné avant de retourner définitivement dans sa chambre.

-C'est toujours le grand amour entre vous à ce que je vois, remarqua la jeune femme à son meilleur ami.

-Ne te moque pas, c'est lui qui régule mes cauchemars.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te raconterais plus tard, d'abord je vais manger, lui dit le brun avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Molly et Remus partirent se reposer tandis qu'Hermione s'installa dans le salon un livre de magie sur les bras.

Quant aux jumeaux ils rejoignirent le Survivant dans la cuisine.

-Salut les gars, salua celui-ci en les voyant arrivé.

-Bonjour Harry, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Ok, arrêtons là les politesses, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-C'est qu'il est malin le ptit Harry…

-Bah oui, sinon ce ne serait pas Harry Potter.

-N'insistez pas les gars, je sais que je suis extraordinaire mais quand même.

-Modeste avec ça.

-Soyons franc, il le mérite.

-Je vous écoute les amoureux.

-A cette histoire de bébé…

-…on n'y croit pas un mot.

-Moi non plus si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir accueilli ?

-C'est vrai, c'est pas comme ci s'était un ami !

-J'ai voulu lui donner une seconde chance. C'est tout.

-Et comment tu savais, qu'il n'allait pas te trahir ?

-Parce qu'il a quand même voulu te tuer pas mal de fois !

-Je sais, c'est tout.

-Intéressant !

-Je trouve aussi.

-Tant mieux pour vous.

-Ca fait longtemps ?

-Que tu sais sans savoir pourquoi ?

-Non, juste un mois. Pourquoi ?

-Et ça concerne tout le monde ?

-Ou juste lui ?

-Juste lui, mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment puis, s'assirent de concert.

-Harry, nous pensons tous les deux que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Malfoy.

-Et pas juste une simple alliance.

-Peut être.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

-Je suis surpris.

-J'ai pas tellement le temps de m'interroger sur ce que je ressens en ce moment, j'ai juste une guerre à gagner.

-Nous avons remarquez…

-Avec l'aide de Charlie et de Blaise…

-Que vous dormiez ensemble la nuit.

-Ca empêche mes visions et ça lui évite d'avoir mal au bras.

-Tu ne t'es pas posé la question ?

-De comment c'était possible ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.

-Intéressant !

-Tu devrais perdre quelques minutes de ton temps pour y réfléchir, suggéra Fred, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-Mouais, approuva le Survivant, après tout ça ne lui coûtait rien.

Alors oui, il y a un twincest (j'aime bien les jumeaux en général cf fic TH)…sinon c'est pas drôle. De plus ceux là sont assez intelligent pour voir quelque chose que j'ai jusque là à peine suggérer. Quoi tout le monde est au courrant qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? Bah oui je sais bien que c'est dans le résumé ! Mais le suspens pense un peu au suspens ! Ca avance un tout petit peu avec Ron et Blaise qui se sont enfin retrouvé (tel des âmes sœurs) et on apprend qu'Harry n'est pas aussi naïf qu'il en à l'air…Evidemment cette séquence ne s'appuie pas sur le livre sinon ce ne serai pas drôle. En tout cas notre brun sait beaucoup de chose en ce qui concerne mon petit serpentard mais n'a pas trop le temps à ça parce qu'il a une guerre à mener… chose que j'avais presque oublié… Mais bon, on se rattrape comme on peu quand on est auteur… Snif, c'est dur la vie.

En réponse au review je suis très reconnaissante, elles me vont droit au coeur... Merci


	9. Bah quoi?

**Bah quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a mon livre**

Tard dans la matinée, l'aîné des Weasley présenta le Livre des Origines aux jumeaux.

-C'est un livre très vieux, remarqua Georges.

-Mais c'est Hermione la passionnée des ouvrages pas nous ! S'exclama son vis-à-vis.

-Oui mais on a besoin de vous pour le déchiffrer, expliqua leur frère calmement.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Demandèrent les deux amants.

-Ouvrez-le et lisez ce que vous voyez d'écrit.

Les deux cadets acquiescèrent. Georges posa la main sur le livre et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. De minuscules lettres calligraphiées noircissaient des milliers de pages.

-On doit lire tout ça, s'écria l'un des deux.

-C'est du Dragéen, informa l'autre. Il toucha chaque mot, comme du braille et lu à haute voix.

« Si ce livre en vient à être lu alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

-Tu lis le Dragéen ?demanda Charlie stupéfié.

« Le livre des Origine ne devra jamais être entendu »

-Arrête de lire, le somma la jeune femme qui accompagnait l'Ordre depuis près de deux mois. S'il ne doit pas être entendu c'est pour une bonne raison.

-C'est écrit que si cela arrivait, toute sa puissance se déchaînerait sans aucun contrôle durant des centaines de millénaires sur les deux mondes, indiqua Fred.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, reprit Harry ennuyé. Et ce livre absorbe votre énergie lorsque vous le retranscrivez. Il va nous falloir beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce que l'on cherche, et il y a dans cet ouvrage des connaissances sur le monde qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Questionna Hermione.

-A la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai hérité d'une grande part de ses souvenirs, ajoutez ceux de la pensine, j'ai en mémoire pratiquement toute sa vie, et toute la théorie de sa magie.

-C'est bien, tu n'as plus besoin de t'informer dans les livres puisque tu as la connaissance directement dans ton esprit, approuva l'ex-griffondor, mais en ce qui concerne la pratique ?

-Je fais comme je peux, pour en revenir au Livre des Origines, il nous faut quelqu'un qui pratique la légilimencie pour retranscrire toutes les connaissances.

-Moi je peux le faire, s'indigna Georges qu'on ne lui demande rien.

-Non, ton rôle est d'alimenter ton frère en énergie et de l'empêcher de mourir, argumenta le Survivant.

A ces mots les doubles pâlirent, mourir n'était pas dans leur programme. Encore moins à cause d'un livre.

Le successeur du directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui demanda d'aller chercher Drago.

-C'est hors de question, se fâcha Georges, personne ne lira dans l'esprit de mon amour et sûrement pas un serpentard, quelque soit la confiance que tu lui porte.

-Tu préfère peut être que ce soit Voldemort qui lui détruise l'esprit en le faisant après l'avoir arraché à ton cadavre, hurla l'élu.

Son interlocuteur répondit négativement.

-On est tous d'accord, alors si j'essaye quelque chose soit vous m'écoutez et vous vous débarrassez allègrement des responsabilités sur moi, soit vous vous démerdez tout seul pour vous sauver. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens supérieur que tu dois nous parler sur ce ton, le réprima un auror d'une trentaine d'année.

-Parfait, je vous laisse la place, allez y inventez un plan assez ingénieux pour que celui dont vous n'osez même pas prononcer le nom ne s'y attende pas. Mes amis bonne chance, moi je pars, explosa Harry avant de claquer la porte avec fracas, il croisa Hermione et Drago mais ne fit pas attention à eux et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il n'écouta pas les nouvelles discussions qu'avait engendré son coup de colère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était énervé, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus que l'on conteste tout ce qu'il disait ? Parce qu'on ne faisait pas confiance à son ancien ennemi alors que désormais on lui confiait un enfant qui n'était pas le sien ? Parce que depuis sa conversation avec les jumeaux il réfléchissait un peu trop sur des choses un peu plus futiles que la guerre ? Toutes ses questions tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal. Quatre coups discrets à sa porte le firent sortir de son malaise. D'une voix agressive, il informa que de toute façon s'était ouvert.

-Tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, ironisa le nouvel arrivant.

- Franchement Malfoy, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Celui-ci tiqua, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de son ancien adversaire.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça veux tu ? Je ne suis pas ton ami ! répliqua t'il amer.

-Alors, tu es quoi si tu n'es ni mon allié ni mon ennemi ? Ragea le brun.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit l'ex-serpentard calmement.

-Si, pour moi ça en a.

Un silence pensant suivit ses paroles.

Chacun se fixait, tentait de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre sans y parvenir ; soudain Harry relâcha toute la pression en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, près de la fenêtre.

-Tu ne me demandes rien ? Demanda t'il fatigué.

-Pourquoi je te demanderais quelque chose ? Tu as le droit d'éclater de temps en temps toi aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Rabroua le brun hargneux.

- Je ne suis pas à ma place en bas, mais je peux m'en aller si tu le veux.

Un deuxième silence poursuivit sa proposition. Il allait pour partir, mais une voix plaintive le retint.

-Non, reste, s'il te plait. Il y avait des tremblements dans sa voix.

Le blond stoppa son geste et se retourna ; il avait sous les yeux un jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence à qui ont demandait de sauver le monde. Il avait connu pendant des années le grand Harry Potter, le bon, celui qui était fort pour tout ceux qui ne l'était pas, sans arrogance ; il avait haï ce garçon pour son père mais aussi pour ce que ce garçon représentait. Il avait des amis qui restaient avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, il était célèbre mais personne ne chuchotait dans son dos à cause des méfaits de sa famille ; il avait eu tout ce que Drago avait toujours désiré ; mais en cet instant, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ce garçon devenu adulte avait du mal à être heureux. Il s'approcha en silence du taciturne qui fixait un point imaginaire dans les rues de Londres. Il l'avait comparé, il n'y à pas si longtemps, au ailes d'un ange, mais peut être que s'était lui l'ange. Oui, sans aucun doute Harry était un ange, il était la lumière qui éclairait ce monde, plongée dans les ténèbres. Mais qu'arriverait il, si l'ange lui-même se perdait dans l'ombre ?

Prudemment, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci se retourna et le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Troublé, le blond ôta une des perles qui menaçait de tomber et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Les anges ne pleurent pas Harry, murmura le mangemort. On a trop besoin d'eux.

-Personne n'a besoin de moi, répliqua le brun en baissant les yeux.

-Si, moi, répondit l'ancien serpentard en liant son regard bleu à celui émeraude de son contraire.

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les scellant d'un chaste baiser. Les yeux clos, il profita de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Puis il se retira progressivement, se relevant par la même occasion. Il n'avait plus rien à dire mais attendait une réaction de la part du Survivant qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'observa quelques minutes et finit par se diriger vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il entendit, dans un souffle qu'on l'appelait.

-Merci, Drago.

Bien bien bien, j'aime ce chapitre, c'est : 1) le pétage de plomb totale de la part de notre petit Survivant, 2) un petit cocon de douceur entre mes deux petits chéris d'amour qui se forme, et enfin 3) le PREMIER BAISER !!! Je le trouve trognon moi. Enfin après c'est votre avis.

Je suis affreusement gnangnan ces temps ci. Le pire c'est que des fois je suis gnangnan mais psychopathe à la fois, ça donne souvent des one shot très très triste. Le pire n'est pas à venir, visiblement, pour tout le monde, quoique…


	10. J'aime pas

**J'aime pas les messes basses... Quoique si en fait**

Le repas fut servi en silence. Lorsque l'ancien serpentard descendit pour se joindre à eux, il fut assailli de question. Il ne répondit à aucune d'entre elle se contentant de s'asseoir près de son ami. Au bout d'un moment il finit par déclarer :

-Il va bien, il n'a pas sauté par la fenêtre, il ne s'est pas ouvert les veines, il est juste en train de réfléchir. Alors maintenant cessez de me poser toutes ces questions.

Puis il se tourna vers Blaise et lui demanda d'un ton neutre où était sa fille.

-Elle est dans ta chambre, Dray. Mais tu lui manques, répondit il.

-Je vais passer l'après midi avec elle, je pense. Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Ne me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis, avec Weasley ! Murmura le blond ironique.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Arrête, tu passes ton temps à le regarder et à lui faire des avances. Il n'y a que lui qui ne les voit pas.

-C'est faux, les interrompit Ginny. Ron n'est pas un idiot, il a très bien remarqué qu'on lui faisait des avances.

-On t'a pas parlé moucheron, la rabroua Drago.

-Bah si justement, rougit l'ami de celui-ci.

-A ton avis comment ça c'est fait que ces deux là partage la même chambre, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Vous partagez la même chambre ! S'étonna le nouvel arrivant.

-Oui.

-Mais comment…

-C'est une manipulatrice, gémit Blaise à son ami.

-Merci, continua la cadette fière d'elle, en fait s'était assez simple. Il a suffit de dire que j'avais trop peur de dormir dans la même maison que lui et mon cher frère c'est aussitôt précipité pour le surveiller.

-Mais il est trop naïf ton frère ou quoi ? s'exclama silencieusement son ancien ennemi.

Sa sœur soupira.

-Parfois oui, oh en fait pendant que j'y pense, il y a une boite de nuit qui a ouvert pas loin d'ici, on pourrait y faire un tour ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas mais il va falloir que je confie Celestia à quelqu'un, informa le père de la dite Celestia.

-Demande à Lupin, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, proposa Blaise.

-Eh ! De quoi vous parlez ? Murmura une voix sur leur droite.

-On essaye d'organisé une boite ce soir, expliqua Ginny.

-Avec Ron ? s'écria faiblement la voix.

Blaise approuva silencieusement et un gloussement typiquement féminin le fit rougir.

-Vous allez être surpris…dit la voix avant de quitter la conversation.

-C'était qui ? demanda le brun.

-Tu n'as pas reconnu se rire grotesque ? C'était Miss je sais tout, lui dévoila son voisin de gauche.

-A votre avis pourquoi on va être surpris ? Questionna la confidente de Blaise.

-J'en sais rien, c'est ton frère, tu devrais le savoir ! Lui reprocha celui-ci.

Leur discussion fut interrompu par l'arrivé inattendu de…. Harry et Celestia. Touts les conversations stoppèrent pour les regarder. Le survivant semblait avoir retrouvé une bonne humeur précaire, il fit le tour de la table et déposa la petite dans les bras de son père, avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de ses amis. Il engagea alors la conversation joyeusement et bientôt un brouhaha agréable s'installa dans la pièce.

-On propose pour ce soir alors ? Demanda la sœur du roux.

-Vas-y.

-Espèce de lâcheur, murmura t'elle avant d'annoncer : J'aimerais faire un tour en boite ce soir.

-Où ça ? Questionnèrent ses frères intéressés.

-Oh, pas loin, c'est à deux rues.

-Allez y, vous détendre ne fera de mal à personne, déclara le loup garou, conciliant.

-Je pourrais garder Celestia si tu veux, informa Mme Weasley à Drago.

-Merci.

-T'es un chef, Gin', s'écria Blaise.

**Raaaaaa, j'ai faim !!!!!!! Désolé influence RG Veda… C'est pas fait exprès… Déjà le chapitre 10… je sens que le prochain va être plus chaud… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Oui, il y en a qui voit… bah ce sera pas du tout ça en fait…On a vraiment du mal à voir le coté dramatique de la guerre pas de soucis ça va venir… Il risque d'y avoir tantôt une tirade dessus. Tout à fait inutile, certes mais nécessaire pour mon équilibre… Bref, on découvre chez Ginny son coté confidente, absolument manipulateur et… et… je sais pas encore mais je vais le trouver… Perverse ! Voilà je ne cherchais pas dans le bon coté de cerveau… Donc la sœur de Ron aime les couples bien faits et va tout organiser… La pauvre elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Mais quel est le mystérieux secret de Ron quand il va en discothèque ?**


	11. Rien de tel

**Rien de telle qu'une bonne soirée**

Le soir arriva rapidement et les adolescents montèrent tous se changer pour sortir. Blaise, vêtu d'une chemise marron et d'un pantalon beige fut le premier à descendre, vite suivit par les jumeaux en pull orange et jean noir tout les deux. Une demi heure plus tard ce fut le tour de Ginny, qui arriva toute de noir vêtue avec un maquillage léger pour rehausser ses yeux havane. L'arrivé de Ron fut imminente, et il sursauta en voyant sa sœur en jupe mi-cuisse et en décolleté.

-Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ? S'écria t'il.

-Bien sur que si, qu'est ce que tu crois, que je vais y aller en combinaison de ski ? Répliqua t'elle.

-Parfaitement, c'est très à la mode en ce moment.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te trouve un peu trop déshabiller pour me critiquer, reprit la jeune fille.

En effet, son grand frère portait un chandail en résille noir avec un taille basse gris, de longue mitaine couvrait ses avant bras et un fin coup de crayon blanc sous l'œil le rendait très séduisant, au point que Blaise en rougit dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-Oui mais moi je suis majeur, si je ne fini pas la nuit seule c'est mon problème, continua t'il ennuyé que sa cadette ne veuille pas l'écouter.

-De toute façon, l'interrompit Hermione en les rejoignant dans le salon, dès que tu va être dans l'ambiance tu vas l'oublier.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval haute et elle avait mis une robe de soirée écarlate. Le rouquin grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Lui demanda Ginny lorsque la jeune femme se trouva à proximité.

-J'ai traîné ton frère dans une discothèque l'année dernière, il ne voulait absolument pas y aller. Résultat, nous avons monopolisé la piste de danse toute la soirée.

-Pourtant à Poudlard pour les banquets, personne arrive à le faire lever de sa chaise, fit remarquer l'ancien serpentard.

-Même à cette époque tu l'observais ? Se surprit à demander un des jumeaux.

-J'en ai marre que tout le monde s'en rende compte sauf lui, fit remarquer le brun.

A ce moment Harry et Drago firent leur apparition. Le blond arborait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de cuir noir tandis que le Survivant était habillé d'un chandail sans manche et à col roulé noir ainsi qu'un jean délavé.

-Vous avez été long, se plaignit Fred.

-Peut importe, let's go, s'écria la plus jeune des huit.

Et ils se dirigèrent presque religieusement jusqu'au night-club…qui s'avéra gay…

Les deux sosies eurent un sourire complice, tandis que tous les autres mis à part la petite farceuse restait coi.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Ironisa elle avant de s'éclipser à l'intérieur.

-La traîtresse, s'exclama l'aîné des Zabinni.

-Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer vous devriez vous conduire comme des couples tous les quatre, précisèrent les jumeaux avant eux aussi de s'engouffrer par la porte. Presque instinctivement Harry attrapa la main du blond et suivi les doubles, ne laissant à son meilleur ami la possibilité de changer de partenaire. Mais celui-ci ignora son voisin et entra dans la boîte. Les lumières étaient tamisées, on ne voyait pratiquement pas les visages des personnes qui les entouraient, et la musique était envoûtante. (1) Il aperçut une table où sa sœur discutait avec entrain, se dirigea sans plus d'hésitation vers elle, s'assit et commanda une tequila au serveur.

-Où sont les autres ? Lui demanda t'il.

Elle interrompit sa discussion et désigna la piste.

La musique cessa pour faire place à un nouveau groupe qui entama un slow des plus sensuels. (2)

Drago et Harry se faufilaient entre les danseurs avec habileté, ne se lâchant pas ; plus pour garder un contact entre eux que par peur de se perdre. Le son captivait leurs sens et une douce fièvre s'installa en eux. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme des vibrations, profitant de cet instant de paix, quand une personne s'approcha un peu trop de l'ancien serpentard au grand déplaisir de son partenaire. L'inconnu chuchota certains mots à l'oreille du père de Celestia et celui-ci sourit. Il allait lui répondre lorsque deux bras possessif vinrent s'enroulé autour de ses épaules et au creux de ses hanches.

-Désolé, mais il est à moi, fit clairement comprendre le brun.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'intrus qui s'inclina et s'enfui dans un geste. (3) L'objet de son approche se retourna et regardait le survivant, taquin.

-Je ne me rappel pas avoir convenu du fait que je t'appartenais Potter, dit il mutin.

-Moi non plus mais je ne supporte pas, commença son contraire.

-Qu'on m'approche et qu'on me propose un verre ? Suggéra le blond.

Il s'était retourné et se déhanchait de façon tentatrice, la tête de coté et les yeux rieurs.

-Qu'on te touche, termina le brun jouant le jeu.

Il se colla à son vis-à-vis posant sa tête sur l'épaule et glissant une main sous la chemise de celui-ci, effleurant ses pectoraux. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé jusqu'à ce que le silence envahisse la salle. Pour reprendre sur une musique mélancolique. (4)

-Tu es à moi Malfoy, à moi et à personne d'autre, murmura le Survivant en s'écartant tout d'un coup, laissant son homologue.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à atteindre le mur, noir, de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène. Son corps tremblait, réclamait Drago, mais son esprit lui disait que c'était dangereux, que tout ce qu'il faisait ne mènera qu'à sa souffrance.

-Bordel, mais qu'est ce que je fais, murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Il se sentit happé par la réalité lorsqu'on lui saisit brusquement le bras. Il eu à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir les yeux bleus métalliques de son ancien ennemi que deux lèvres impérieuses se posèrent sur sa bouche, le plaquant contre la cloison par la même occasion. Il ne protesta pas, car il désirait ce baisé depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ils ne se quittaient que pour se retrouver, reprenant leur souffle dans d'infimes moments, leur langue dansant au même rythme que la litanie. Enfin, ils se décolèrent assez pour qu'Harry comprenne que l'ancien serpentard n'avait pas du tout apprécié son geste.

-Quand tu dis à quelqu'un qu'il t'appartiens Harry, ne le laisse pas en plan juste après, lui susurra t'il à l'oreille.

Il tenta lui aussi de s'échapper mais pour une fois, le Survivant le retint et l'embrassa sulfureusement.

-Je n'ai jamais été un bonne élève, gémit il en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est que tu n'as jamais eu de bons professeurs, sourit son contraire. Viens, rentrons.

Il le tira vers la sortie et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, square Grimmaud.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Ron semblait s'endormir. Il enchaînait les verres de liqueur mais ne parvenait pas à se motiver pour une danse. Blaise était parti lors de la cinquième chanson (a), déçu que le roux ne bouge pas. Il avait lancé un regard un peu triste vers son seul soutien potentiel et s'était enfoncé dans la foule au grand déplaisir des cadets Weasley.

-Ron, tu es exaspérant, explosa sa sœur au bout d'un moment. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu ais des sentiments envers lui ?

-Je ne peux pas, c'est…compliqué, se défendit le rouquin.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui est compliqué ? Continua la jeune fille, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, où est ce que tu vois une difficulté toi ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'exclama l'adolescent à la chevelure fauve. Je ne l'aime pas !

-Alors pourquoi, depuis qu'il est parti, tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder et de fusiller du regard tous ceux qui osent l'approcher ?

Ginny sourit intérieurement, elle venait de gagner. Son frère se leva de mauvaise humeur et parti se défouler au cœur de la foule.

« Finalement, il va l'avoir son spectacle, songea la jeune femme. »

**Sur les musiques :**

**L'Enfer – Kyo**

**Le Ballet – Céline Dion**

**Fever – Elvis Presley**

**Ce soir – Kyo**

**Feel – Robbie Williams**

**Et comme je suis hyper sympa je vous met la suite de suite . Tout se déclenche au niveau couple, ça me plait …mais ça n'avance pas dans l'histoire c'est exaspérant ! Je suppose que tout le monde va me dire, je cite « Bouuuuuuuu, elle écoute Céline Dion !!!! » Je rectifie donc, je n'écoute pas Céline Dion, j'ai écouté Céline Dion, c'est toute la différence… Il m'arrive parfois d'écouter un ancien CD poussiéreux dans ma chambre et de me dire « cette chanson elle serai sympa en song fic ! » Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est arrivé mais ça m'arrive. Voila pour la petite explication. Mais si vous l'écoutez vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai choisi elle est parfaite pour cette séquence**.


	12. pour passer

**Pour passer une bonne nuit**

Sa démarche se fit calculé et féline, inconsciemment, ses hanches balancèrent à la cadence du son. Ses bras allait et venait, de corps en corps, il allumait tout le monde et personne à la fois. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, devint tour à tour, vide, puis plein, ses pensées parlaient d'elles même ; quoi qu'il dise, celui qu'il commençait à considérer comme son allié ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là. (b) Presque machinalement, il se frotta contre la personne d'en face, de derrière, avec cet air sensuel des plus… Craquant. Chaque musique défila sous ses oreilles, et chaque fois, il dansa de façon plus érotique encore, avec des inconnus, parfois avec Hermione, mais jamais avec la bonne personne. Il s'en sentait frustrée, mais son naturel discret et timide avait disparu avec les cinq derniers verres de eau-de-vie. Après tout, il avait le droit de se détendre de temps en temps. Vivre constamment dans la peur de se faire tuer par quelque chose, qui n'était plus humain, dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom d'empreint ; et maintenant, cela … (c)Il se sentait tellement égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui alors que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Mais le visage de Blaise le hantait jour et nuit, dans ses rêves comme dans ses cauchemars. Et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, s'était pour voir encore se visage qui le torturait.

Son cœur s'enflammait, comme chaque fois qu'il se sentait mouvoir aussi près d'un homme. Il mourrait d'envie de craquer, de pleurer tellement la frustration qu'il ressentait lui pesait. Il avait si mal de cacher ses sentiments, et cette nature profonde en lui, qui dès qu'il se sentais dans cet environnement lui faisait devenir fou. (d) Il s'arracha du corps de l'inconnu avec lequel il dansait, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et s'assit au dehors le souffle court, tremblant et dégoulinant de sueur. Cela avait souvent cet effet sur lui, il réprima un haut le cœur, mais le contrôle qu'il voulait exercer sur son corps se rompit lorsqu'il essaya de se relever : sûrement le manque. Il vida tripe et boyau puis essaya tant bien que mal de rentrer. Sa tète tournait, son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir. Il s'effondra quelques pâté de maison plus loin, le front contre une pierre froide le corps prit de convulsion.

Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir, trop occupé à bouillir intérieurement : Ron Weasley était un allumeur, les dix personnes qui l'entouraient en témoignaient. Il avait sûrement détourné les yeux un moment, son cœur souffrant plus que lui-même voulait bien se l'avouer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, il avait disparu. A priori, seul. Mais lorsqu 'il aperçut sa sœur, sans lequel il ne serait pas sorti, arriver avec une nouvelle conquête féminine, il commença réellement à paniquer. Il lui demanda hâtivement si elle l'avait vu et elle lui répondit qu'il était sorti un moment. Le brun réagit au quart de tour, il joua des coudes mais franchit la porte quelques secondes plus tard. A demi paniquer, il jeta un sort « Rose des vents » et un fin couteau en peau de serpent se matérialisa dans sa main droite. (1) La lame indiqua une rue et le brun l'emprunta avec empressement. Le charme le conduisit directement au corps inanimé de son aimé. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le porta chez eux. Heureusement, lorsqu'il arriva, tous les autres étaient couchés. Il monta avec peine les escaliers et posa délicatement le roux sur le lit, dans leur chambre. Il allait pour s'écarter quand un gémissement attira son attention.

« Si seulement mes parents n'étaient pas ses partisans, peut être alors aurais je eu une chance, pensait Blaise » Il s'enferma dans cette coquille qui protégeait son cœur meurtri depuis longtemps déjà, il se sentait impuissant et fou de rage, il ne pouvait ni pleurer ni se plaindre. Son avenir était trop précaire, trop incertain. Alors, il se clôtura lui-même dans une rage sans nom, s'enfonçant dans des ténèbres qu'il avait lui-même créées. Son poing s'enfonça dans le bois du mur, et une douleur lancinante lui parcouru le bras. Il dégagea sa main et l'observa avec attention, de minuscules épines de chêne s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair. Il se mit à rire doucement, paradoxalement, cette douleur l'aida à se calmer, car s'était la seule chose qu'il contrôlait. Il descendit dans la cuisine, s'empara d'un coutelas et se l'enfonça dans l'avant bras, se délectant de cette sensation, de la seule chose qui justifiait son existence.

**Ecrit sur :**

**(b)El tango de Roxane**

**(c) Don't lose your head**

**(d) Ernestine**

**(1) c'est pas pour rien qu'il est à serpentard.**

**Il y beaucoup de réclamations pour ce chapitre. **

**1) Ron n'est pas censé savoir ce qu'est la sensualité.**

**2) Ernestine est une intruse, elle n'à aucun rapport avec l'histoire contrairement aux autres chansons qui sont choisies parmi des centaines d'autres et sont à des endroits bien précis,**

**Et enfin 3) Blaise devient masochiste… je l'avoue je ne m'y attendait pas du tout… ce n'était pas prévue. Mais je peux vous promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de suicide… Pas pour le moment du moins…A la prochaine !!**


	13. les dons du sang

**Les dons du sang c ' est pas dans le coin**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi seulement quelques minutes précédemment mais, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se détacha du corps nu de son amant (1), sortit de sous le drap et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre dans la cuisine où il retrouva son meilleur ami, assit sur une chaise, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha prudemment mais Blaise ne sembla pas avoir de réaction, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, mais une lueur à la limite de l'hystérie brillait au fond. D'une voix rauque, le blond l'appela. Au son de sa voix l'ancien serpentard, se releva, couteau en main, les bras en sang, empreints de profondes estafilades.

-Mon dieu, s'écria son ami, mais qu'est ce que tu as fais?

-C'est lui, sanglota t'il en désignant l'étage au dessus, il m'a obligé, j'avais trop mal Dray, je n'en pouvais plus, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains !

Il cria ses derniers mots puis s'effondra en pleur, dans les bras de son camarade, lâchant la lame et se laissant aller.

Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de le consoler, sans grand succès. Il le porta donc, plus qu'il ne l'accompagna, vers la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi bander ses avants bras et sa main droite. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir et commença soigneusement à désinfecter les plaies et à les entourer de gazes stériles. Une fois fait, il le contraignit à lui jurer qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça. Néanmoins, Blaise détourna les yeux de son ami et murmura qu'il n'avait pas de raisons de ne pas recommencer. Drago se releva, fâché, puis prit un air ironique.

-Je ne te savais pas si faible Blaise, dit il inflexible. D'habitude, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu désires, mais tu t'es ramolli, pas étonnant que Weasley ne te regarde même pas…

Il recula imperceptiblement lorsque son ami se releva furieux.

-Arrête, ordonna t'il d'un air mauvais.

« Il n'a jamais supporté que je le rabaisse, il a trop d'honneur »

-Que j'arrête ? Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu as essayé de te suicider mon vieux, c'est une marque de lâcheté flagrante. Si je te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu été trop longtemps influencé par tes parents.

« Allez vlan, prends ça dans les dents, c'est ma vengeance personnel pour m'avoir fait si peur »

-Après tout, c'est parce qu'ils sont foncièrement lâche qu'ils ont rejoint le Lord Noir.

-Je ne suis pas comme eux, gronda le brun hors de lui.

-Hm, je ne sais pas, chassez le naturel et il reviens au galop.

Ne tenant plus, Blaise prit son agresseur par le col et le souleva de plusieurs centimètres.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, cracha t'il.

-Alors explique moi pourquoi ? Articula difficilement Drago.

Son meilleur ami le lâcha soudainement et tomba à genoux, à bout de force.

-Il me fait si mal Dray, j'en ai assez ! Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Cette douleur, je ne la contrôle pas, alors que celle-ci, il désigna les bandages, c'était si simple Dray, comme une drogue. Il me suffisait de l'enfoncer, il mima le geste, et je l'oubliais un peu…

Le jeune blond prit son meilleur ami sous le bras et le porta à sa chambre respective, l'installant au coté de Célestia sur le lit fait. A peine eut il finit de le border que celui-ci s'endormit. Il sortit en silence, emportant la petite avec lui, croisant le regard vert sombre de son amour.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, annonça le blond.

-Il faut que tu te laves et que tu te changes d'abord, ordonna gentiment son amant en l'amenant vers la salle d'eau.

L'ancien serpentard posa sa fille sur la chaise et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise mais Harry le contint.

-Laisse moi faire mon ange, murmura t'il en faisant glisser sensuellement les pans de la chemise des épaules de son contraire, effleurant les griffures récentes. Cela t'a plus affecté que tu veuilles bien le montrer.

Il le déshabilla totalement et l'entraîna sous la douche avec bienveillance, faisant couler sur leur corps une eau tiède.

-Harry, annonça le blond, j'aimerais que tu parles à Ron.

-Je sais Drago, j'avais prévu de lui parler demain. A mon avis, Blaise n'est pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation.

-Mais il est le seul à se faire du mal pour oublier.

-Non, réfuta le brun, ce qui lui valu un regard mi étonné, mi attristé. Je connais mon meilleur ami, amour, si Blaise va se mutiler physiquement, Ron va se détruire de l'intérieur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Laisse mon ange, demain, tout s'arrangera demain, déclara le Survivant en sortant du carré de douche, les vêtements imbibé d'eau.

-Je te fais confiance, répondit le blond en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Mais si, à la fin de la semaine tu n'as pas réglé le problème, je vais m'en charger à coup de baguette.

Ils retournèrent discrètement dans leur chambre et se coulèrent dans les draps, de nouveau nu et serein.

Vous pensiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient jouer aux échecs ?

**Bon ben on continue gaiement, enfin gayment plutôt. Je pouvais pas laissé Blaise se tuer, sinon comment je l'aurais fait mon RW/BZ ? Harry ré oubli la guerre au profit de ses amis, c'est pas plus mal je me dis, comme ça il pourra s'y consacrer pleinement quand tout sera arrangé. En tout cas, sur ce point la mémoire de Dumby ne lui sera pas très utile, sauf si il lui a laissé un peu de sagesse avec…on verra plus tard. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui quand même ! On retrouve certaines répliques sarcastiques de Draco, c'est une genèse, un retour aux sources ! On ne découvre pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que Harry aime prendre sa douche tout habillée…0° Pas mal pour le coup…**


	14. faites

**Faites que ça avance!!!!**

Le matin arriva très vite pour Harry; avec délicatesse, il s'extirpa des bras qui l'enlaçait et se mit en quête de vêtements sec. Lorsqu'il descendit dans le salon, habillé, l'horloge indiquait 9h30.

«Parfait, songea t'il, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui, notamment la traduction du Livre des Origines à organiser.»

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine où il croisa les jumeaux, en pleine forme, leur mère et Lupin.

La matrone dès son arrivé le regarda suspicieusement. Son regard dévia lentement sur ses bras et le brun comprit que c'était elle qui avait dû trouver les traces de sang dans la cuisine.

«Aïe»

-Alors, demanda t'elle, votre soirée?

Le Survivant chercha du regard un soutien providentiel qu'il trouva en la personne de Georges.

-Oh, tu sais maman, un peu d'alcool, beaucoup de garçon et de fille sympa, et de la bonne musique.

-Oui, renchérit Fred en pleine forme, on est rentré pour la fermeture tous ensemble vers 4h.

Leur interlocuteur sourit de cette façon dont seules les mères qui savent quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir, font.

-En fait Harry, reprit le soutien du lecteur, je voudrais m'excuser, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça hier. Si c'est la seule solution, je l'accepte.

-Nous allons attendre que Charlie et Drago soit debout et vous allé commencer immédiatement. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Il y a eu de nouvelle attaque?

-Non, répondit Lupin catégorique, il semble que le seigneur des ténèbres rassemble ses hommes.

-Ca va nous faire des victimes en moins mais du souci en plus, annonça la mère des jumeaux.

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

-Je vais voir Ron, déclara Harry au bout de quelques minutes, en se levant, si vous avez besoin de moi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et quitta la pièce talonné de près par la doyenne du groupe. Une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, celle-ci posa un regard inquisiteur sur le brun. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quelque chose pour sa défense, la rouquine adoucit son regard et averti:

-Je te fais confiance Harry, je veux que tu règles le problème avant que je ne m'en mêle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé mais si je retrouve la moindre goutte de sang dans cette maison, et que personne n'a d'explication plausible à me fournir alors je vous jure que majeur ou non, je vous réserverais une punition dont vous vous souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

-Bien madame Weasley.

Et il s'éclipsa dans l'escalier. Il entrouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre de son homme et il l'aperçut au chevet de son meilleur ami. Lorsque lui-même le surprit, il s'approcha et écouta sans quitter le malade du regard.

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps, dès que Charlie sera revenu commencez la traduction du livre.

-Rappel moi ce que je dois faire? demanda le blond ennuyé de quitté le pseudo masochiste.

-Avec la légilimencie tu vas lire dans l'esprit de Fred…

-C'est la partie que j'aime le moins.

-Tu vas ensuite réécrire ce que tu as pu déchiffrer, et ainsi Charlie va traduire ce que toi, tu as écrit.

-Mais pourquoi il ne traduit pas directement ce qu'il y à dans le livre?

Le Survivant souffla imperceptiblement.

-Parce que le livre ne peut être lu en Dragéen que par des jumeaux, donc, il n'y à que Fred et Georges qui peuvent le lire en Dragéen, et comme ils ne doivent surtout pas l'énoncer alors, toi tu lis dans leur esprit, en Dragéen et Charlie retranscrit dans notre langue à nous.

Drag sourit et vola un baisé au brun.

-Je le savais, mais je voulais juste l'entendre encore une fois de ta bouche.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis laissa le blond seul avec le convalescent pour se diriger, enfin, dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit et semblait dormir, mais sa respiration sifflante laissait deviner que son sommeil était feint.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais semblant de dormir que je ne vais pas te parler Ron, déclara le brun.

Le pseudo comédien s'assit sur un bord du lit, signe qu'il était parfaitement éveillé depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, grogna t'il.

-Te parler de toi, et de Blaise.

-Il n'y à rien entre nous, répliqua un peu trop vivement le rouquin.

-Si tu le dis, dans ce cas cesse de te faire du mal.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je vais aller chercher une aspirine, j'ai un mal de tête horrible.

-Il ne fallait pas abuser de l'alcool.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, fou moi la paix, j'ai rien à te dire.

-Merde Ron, s'écria soudain le Survivant, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne fais pas d'effort non plus. _Insonorus._

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

-Oh oui, ça se voit, avec des litre et des litres de liqueur. Tu es entrain de te détruire de l'intérieur.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Tu crois que je suis aveugle? Tu es là depuis seulement quatre jours et je suis déjà au courrant, tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, s'entêta son ami.

Furieux, Harry ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de la commode et en retira une seringue, diverses fioles et de nombreux médicaments.

-Tu veux que je sois plus clair? Hurla t'il.

-Qui est ce qui te l'a dit? Questionna le Weasley, soudain apeuré.

-Mais tu es dans un état lamentable, je n'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour le voir, continua son meilleur ami hors de lui. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne bois pas, tu passes ton temps dans ta chambre seul et quand tu descend tu porte toujours une chemise à manche longue et tu es toujours dans la lune ou en colère contre tout le monde.

-Et alors, répliqua le roux, c'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie maintenant, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire que tout le reste s'en aille, du moment que ça, j'en ai.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu comme ça Ron? Tu es dépendant de ces saloperies, comment veux tu nous aider comme ça?

-Tu penses sincèrement que je les aide, tu es naïf Harry, depuis le début des vacances je reste enfermé, je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à un auror depuis que tu es parti. Après tout, je ne suis que ton meilleur ami, mais visiblement même Blaise est plus important que moi puisque c'est de lui dont tu as eu besoin ces derniers jours. Personne ne se souci de ma présence, Hermione passe son temps à lire, les adultes complotent contre Tu-Sais-Qui, même Malfoy sais des choses que j'ignore, et lui… Lui il passe son temps à jouer avec ma raison Harry.

-Calme toi.

-Non, tu as voulu savoir pourquoi alors je vais t'expliquer. Je deviens fou, il me rend fou, à me demander constamment de tes nouvelles, avec ses clins d'œil, ses paroles pleines de sous entendues, je ne suis pas idiot: je sais qu'il se joue de moi pour mieux pouvoir me briser après, c'est si facile pour lui.

-Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-Je deviens fou Harry, je sais que tout ça c'est mal, il montra d'une main tremblante le tiroir rempli de cachet et de fiole, mais c'est la seule chose qui me fait l'oublier, je l'aime Harry, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite, mais j'ai beau tout faire, il n'y a que la drogue et les médocs qui me fasse l'oublier.

-Tu lui as dit? Souffla le brun en s'asseyant près de son ami.

-Ce ne serait pas bien, je tomberais dans son jeu et… et…

Il s'interrompit, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Il me faut ma dose, s'exclama t'il soudain.

-C'est hors de question, s'écria le Survivant. Tu ne prendra plus jamais de cette saloperie.

-Ne t'interpose pas Harry, s'il te plait, répondit il menaçant.

-C'est une menace?

-Une mise en garde, donne moi cette seringue, donne la moi MAINTENANT, hurla t'il hystérique.

Le brun réagit au quart de tour, il détruisit tout le contenu du tiroir d'un coup de baguette, s'empara de celle de son ami et sortit précipitamment, l'enfermant dans la chambre. La porte vibrait, Ron la frappait sûrement en hurlant, mais le sort de mutisme ne laissait rien entendre. Pourtant, l'élu savait que le rouquin devait hurlait de rage et de frustration. Mais il devait le faire, pour son bien. Dans cet état, Ron aurait pu rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres juste pour une de ces fioles.

Le Rescapé rajusta son tee-shirt et descendit en cuisine pour préparer son mensonge. Lorsqu'il entra un éclair rouge traversa la salle dans sa direction. Il l'évita facilement et regarda interrogateur la mère des Weasley.

-Je suis désolé Harry, annonça Charlie assis près d'elle, il faudrait trouvé un autre endroit pendant que Fred et Georges lisent le livre, le concentré magique qu'il dégage envoie des décharge assez souvent, sûrement une protection.

-J'aurais besoin de leur attention, durant quelques minutes, tu penses que c'est possible? Questionna Harry.

-Bien sûr, demande à Drago, il devrait pouvoir les interrompre.

Au même moment, une petite onde de choc les déstabilisa. A coté d'eux, essoufflé, le jeune Malfoy leur sourit.

-J'entend très bien merci, pas besoin de me le répéter, déclara t'il.

De leur coté, les jumeaux se soutenait l'un l'autre.

-Je savais bien que ce serait un livre qui aurait notre peau un jour, plaisanta Fred, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire Harry? Demanda son sosie.

-Oui, Ron va rester alité quelques jours, il ne se sent pas bien.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, je vais voir comment il va, déclara sa mère.

-Non, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, je pense que se serait mieux pour lui et pour nous, il accentua intentionnellement le pronom, de me laisser m'occuper de lui durant quelques jours.

-Mais…

-Il n'y à pas de mais maman, répliqua le seul célibataire presque naïvement, si Harry dit qu'il s'en occuper tu peux lui faire confiance non?

-Bon, d'accord, abdiqua t'elle.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la pâle silhouette de…

**Comment j'ai eu trop du mal avec ce chapitre, il m'a fallu au moins trois jours pour le finir. Mais j'avoue que ça part dans un bordel intégral, Ron se drogue, me demandez pas à quoi j'en sait rien… En gros je continue ma sape mentale sur ces pôvres petits persos…Boooouuuu les petits chéris. En tout cas, encore un truc pas du tout au programme… Ca va devenir une habitude… Je sais d'où j'ai tiré l'idée en tout cas… C'est une fanfic Tokio Hotelqui s'appelle Stupéfiant (en allemand mais comme je parle pas allemand et que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai…).**

**Je ne sais pas du tout d'où elle vient Désolé. En tout cas je l'adore trop.**

**Mais qui est cette personne qui arrive? La première qui devine (ou le premier pas de favoritisme) je lui offre une petite one shot rien que pour elle/lui. Si elle/ il n'en veut pas eh bah tant pis pour elle/lui. Na! Je suis d'une maturité incroyable… C'est bon j'ai compris je laisse la main… à la prochaine.**


	15. petits secrets

**Petits secrets...**

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la pâle silhouette de…Lupin, la petite dans les bras, à peine endormit.

-Je promet au premier qui me délestera de la responsabilité de cette enfant que j'aurai une dette à vie envers lui, souffla t'il des cernes prononcées creusées sous ses yeux. Elle ne cesse de pleurer.

-Je vais la prendre, déclara Drago en essayant de se lever, mais se membres flageolèrent et il prit le parti de rester assis.

-Laisse, mon ange, je vais la prendre, répliqua son amant, utilisant son surnom instinctivement.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se plomba soudainement. Harry se rendant compte de sa bourde, le blond prenant tout à coup une jolie couleur carmine, le seul des jumeaux non endormi, à peine surpris, voir même ronchon, Mme Weasley perplexe et le loup garou surpris. Le réveil soudain de Fred, détourna un moment l'attention.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t'il à son double.

-Harry vient d'appeler notre cher serpentard «mon ange», lui expliqua Georges.

-Tu me dois 15 mornilles, sourit son amant.

-Vous pariez même sur ce genre de chose? S'indigna leur mère.

-Bien sûr, sur les couples, le temps qu'ils vont mettre pour se placer, le temps qu'ils vont rester ensemble, la date de la première dispute, le nombre de disputes, et tout un tas d'autres choses, assura Fred. D'ailleurs, je gagne souvent.

-Mouais, mais pas toujours.

-Et quand vous n'avez pas d'argent, vous pariez quoi? Questionna le blond curieux.

Le liseur rougit subitement, tandis qu'un large sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de son sosie.

-D'accord, répliqua l'ancien serpentard, en fait je préfère pas savoir.

Une autre pause suivit la première, moins pesante durant laquelle, le Survivant récupéra Celestia qui dormait comme un ange. Il l'apporta à son amant et lui déposa le paquet le plus précautionneusement possible dans ses bras.

-Vous aviez remarqué qu'elle a les yeux vairons? Demanda soudain Remus.

-Bien sûr, répondirent ils en même temps.

-Mais est-ce que vous saviez que ce sont vos yeux qu'elle a? Continua l'ancien lunard.

-Les notre?

-Oui, un bleu presque gris et un vert émeraude, conclut leur aîné.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, remarqua le blond.

-Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence, sa mère avait sûrement les yeux verts, mentit son autre sachant pertinemment que Drago n'était pas le père mais feignant l'ignorance.

L'ex-serpentard se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien. Il observa minutieusement sa fille, qui ne l'était pas vraiment, autant pour échapper au regard de son homme que pour la détailler.

-Au moins, elle aura peut être la chance de vivre dans un monde en paix, émis la mère des Weasley.

-Je vais vous laissez travailler, informa le loup garou.

Il passa la porte.

-Moi aussi, dit la seule femme présente en sortant.

-Est-ce que ça avance? Questionna le brun.

-Très lentement malheureusement, répondit Charlie qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, et Fred se fatigue très vite.

-Tu as oublié que moi je ne sers à rien, ajouta son double.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, répliqua le mangemort à la surprise de tous. Quoi?

-Pincez moi, je rêve, Drago Malfoy vient de réfuter le fait que je ne serve à rien, c'est un miracle, ironisa Georges.

-Oui parce que tu n'es pas dans son esprit, donc tu ne peux pas voir ce qui s'y passe, tiqua le blond.

-Explique lui, conseilla l'aîné du groupe.

A la deuxième grande surprise de tous, il s'exécuta.

-L'esprit de ton frère est aspiré par le livre, le seul fait que vous soyez jumeaux accentue votre…comment dire, votre lien mental, et ce lien permet à Fred de ne pas se faire avaler par le livre.

-Et comment toi tu peux le savoir? Questionna de nouveau le double du liseur.

-Eh bien, comme je lis dans son esprit je vois ce lien, car il retiens sa raison, s'impatienta Drago.

-Je comprend rien, s'exclama son interlocuteur.

L'amant du père de Celestia prit le relais.

-Il y a comme un fil qui te relie à Fred, et ce fil auquel il s'accroche de toutes ses forces l'empêche de devenir fou.

Le rouquin acquiesça lentement enregistrant l'information quelque part dans sa tête.

Hermione fit tout à coup irruption dans la cuisine.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Ron est enfermé et pourquoi un sort de mutisme encercle sa chambre?

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Harry. Celui-ci recula un peu le visage fermé.

-C'est pour être sûr qu'il va se reposer, tenta t'il maladroit.

-Tu as osé nous mentir? S'insurgea Charlie.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti, il a besoin de cet isolement, vous ne savez pas pourquoi, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, se défendit tant bien que mal le brun.

-Attendez, interrompit Drago, si Harry dit que c'est pour le bien de Weasley, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-Il n'a pas tord, ajouta un des jumeau.

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas ça, maman va s'en rendre compte très rapidement, contesta l'aîné.

-Laissez moi faire, répliqua Hermione, je m'occupe de Madame Weasley.

Elle sortit de la pièce aussi soudainement qu'elle était entrée.

-C'est elle qui fou la pagaille et elle s'en va comme ça, sans s'excuser! S'exclama le blond.

La tête brune de la jeune fille réapparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Par contre, tu devrais trouver une autre excuse, parce que au train où ça va il aura défoncé la porte dans moins d'une heure.

Et elle s'éclipsa de nouveau laissant son meilleur ami au centre de l'attention. Celui-ci respira un bon coup mais ne dit rien. Cette fois personne ne pourrais l'aider, ni même un mensonge, aussi réaliste soit il. Il déclara aux autres membres qu'il ne dirait rien, mais qu'ils devaient lui faire confiance. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de son amant mais contre toute attente, ce furent les pleurs de Celestia qui détendirent l'atmosphère.

-Je vais la remettre dans la chambre, déclara le brun.

Il se pencha pour récupérer la fillette et capta un chuchotement qui lui était destinée.

-Reste avec Blaise s'il est éveillé.

Puis il s'extirpa de la pièce sous les regards pesant de l'assemblée, monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre où il rencontra deux prunelles noires.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Salut, tu vas bien?

Il désigna les bandages à moitié défaits.

-Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux que je ne m'approche pas de quelque chose de coupant durant un petit moment.

-Personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, sourit le brun.

-Moi aussi, comment va Ron?

-Mal, tu peux t'en douter, déclara le Survivant.

-Pourquoi?

Apparemment, Blaise non plus n'était pas au courrant, Harry décida donc de mentir…un peu.

-Avec tout ce qu'il a bu, commença t'il.

-Si tu veux mettre son comportement sur le compte de l'alcool ne te fatigue pas, je ne veux rien entendre.

-Pas du tout, je ne suis pas là pour le défendre, mais pour parler.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire que de jouer les psy pour tes amis? S'énerva l'ancien serpentard.

-Faut croire que non…ironisa l'élu.

-Je trouve que ne t'investit pas assez dans cette guerre.

-Moi?

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas concerné, on dirait que tu t'en fiche.

-C'est la meilleure, honnêtement, que moi j'en ai rien à faire, c'est la première fois qu'on me la sort. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais il y a quelques jours que je ressemblais à un fantôme parce que je ne dormais pas assez? A ton avis, à quoi sont dûes mes insomnies? Aux travaux dans la rue d'à coté?

-Non, mais…

-J'ai passé les deux derniers mois, seul, à essayer de faire abstraction de chacune des attaques que le seigneur des ténèbres orchestrait, j'ai élaboré des plans d'attaque, de défense, j'ai fouillé la mémoire de Dumbledore pour trouver une solution, j'ai envoyé par hiboux des messages codés à Snape pour trouver une solution. J'ai moi-même reçu des dizaines de lettres de personnes que je ne connais pas qui me demandais des conseils, j'ai rassuré chacun d'eux, et près tout ça, tu viens me dire que je n'ai rien fait? Que je ne m'investis pas assez? Ou que je ne me sens pas concerné par cette guerre?

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Je viens juste de trouver le moyen de passer une nuit complète tranquille, mais même le matin, je suis assailli par les images de massacres, de tortures, de meurtres. Alors s'il te plait Blaise, ne vient pas me dire que je fait abstraction de tout ça. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec cette guerre sans qu'en plus deux de mes amis essaye de se suicider parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment.

-Deux? Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un autre?

-C'est pas vrai… Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, ce sera peut être plus simple. Non mais je rêve, Ron se drogue depuis presque deux mois et je suis le seul à m'en être rendu compte alors que je ne le vois que depuis quatre jours.

Un gémissement plaintif le sortit de sa tirade, Blaise était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'état aperçu de rien, pourtant il lui avait semblé passer toutes ses vacances auprès du rouquin, ou du moins à chaque fois que celui-ci sortait de sa chambre.

-C'est impossible, couina le meilleur ami du blond, j'étais là, j'aurais dû le voir.

Il se leva précipitamment.

-Il faut que je le vois, que je lui parle, dit il pour lui-même.

Harry s'y opposa fermement, arguant le fait qu'il n'était pas en état de voir quelqu'un.

Le mur d'à coté trembla soudain, comme si quelque chose d'énorme avait foncé dessus.

Le brun jura et se précipita dans le couloir, Blaise à sa suite. La porte était toujours à sa place, mais elle commençait à sortir de ses gonds. Le Survivant ordonna au convalescent de retourner dans sa chambre, mais celui-ci refusa.

-Si tu ne retourne pas immédiatement dans la chambre de Drago je peut t'assurer que je vais prévenir Madame Weasley que tu t'es mutilé hier soir, menaça l'ex-griffondor.

-Alors je la préviendrais que son fils se drogue et que tu lui as caché, répliqua son ancien ennemi.

-Ne m'oblige pas à user de la magie, gronda le brun.

-Tu vas me le payer Potter, cracha l'autre en abandonnant.

Une fois ce problème réglé, Harry déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la chambre dévastée de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol, le souffle court et se tenant l'épaule. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au nouvel arrivant, il se voulait inflexible, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait le fit grogner.

-Je te déteste, cracha t'il haineux.

-Tu n'est pas le premier je te rassure, tu t'es fait mal? Demanda son ancien complice.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse moi tranquille.

-Je fais ça pour toi je te signal, et ça ne se fera pas en un jour, alors autant pour moi que pour toi, tu devrais te calmer.

-Donne la moi, et je me calmerais.

-Hors de question.

-Je vais te tuer.

Le rouquin se leva soudainement, oubliant sa douleur à l'épaule et chargea son tortionnaire. Il sentit deux chaînes enserrer ses poignets et le stopper dans son élan, à un mètre de l'homme qu'il souhaitait mettre en pièces.

-Tu t'es démit l'épaule idiot, à essayer de défoncer la porte. Et à force de te démener comme ça, tu risques de rompre tes ligaments.

-Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Très bien, mais la douleur va empirer de minutes en minutes.

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir, mais un gémissement le retint.

-Harry, aide moi s'il te plait, supplia son ami.

**Des indices parsemés… sur l'identité de la petite, l'annonce plus ou moins réussie du couple HP/DM, le petit clin d'œil au twincest, un début de rétablissement pour Ron, il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre. Pas étonnant vu le titre. Alors d'après vous quel est le petit secret?**

**Depuis deux ou trois chapitres j'écoute essentiellement du Green Day, le Cd Dookie je crois. C'est sympa de changer de temps en temps.**

**Eh bien moi qui voulais faire une fic courte (moins de 10 chapitres) me voilà servi avec déjà 15 chapitres publié et 18 écrits. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le bout… ni l'utilité de Célestia. Elle aura sûrement de l'importance dans la fin me dis-je. En tout cas j'ai piqué l'idée de la gamine à une fic qui s'appelle Secret sur qui je fais ma petite pub en même temps.**

**Allez, à la prochaine avec un gros secret?**


	16. gros secrets

**Gros secrets...**

Le soir vint plus vite que prévu pour les traducteurs. Ils avaient transcrit à peine quelques pages car il avait fallu faire de longues pauses, le temps que Fred se réveille, après s'être évanoui. Ils étaient tous fatigués et engourdis mais satisfait du travail accompli. Harry n'était pas redescendu de l'après midi et Blaise avait fait une brève apparition avant de retourner dormir. Personne n'avait de nouvelle ni de Ron ni de Ginny qui elle n'avait pas d'excuse valable. Drago restait distant avec les autres et sentait poindre un lui de la jalousie. Etant trop épuisé pour la repousser, il la laissa s'insinuer dans son cœur et y semer le doute. Après tout, peut être qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il cherchait simplement du réconfort auprès de lui. Ses visions avaient disparues depuis qu'ils dormaient ensembles, il restait sûrement avec lui le temps que ce remède miracle n'agisse plus. Des centaines d'hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres proliféraient dans son esprit contrarié et il finit par se lever et gagner ce qui était devenu leur chambre.

Elle était vide, le lit défait, et la porte de la salle d'eau entrouverte. A l'intérieur, son amant changeait les langes de Celestia, essayant de la faire rire. Le blond les observa un moment derrière la porte ; un large sourire illuminait le visage du Survivant, tandis que la fillette le regardait avec des étincelles dans les yeux. 

-Tu es la plus belle petite fille du monde, s'extasiait le jeune homme, comme ton père… Même si ce n'est pas ton père, hein ma petite chérie, mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Le blond retins son souffle, ainsi Harry était au courrant, ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Si les autres l'apprenait, il serait vraiment dans le…

-Mais c'est pas grave mon petit amour, l'essentiel c'est qu'il t'aime, n'est ce pas ? 

… pétrin ; comme maintenant, car son amant l'avait regardé fixement durant les trois dernier mots. 

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher amour, je te vois de toute manière. 

Tous les doutes de l'ancien serpentard se sublimèrent remplacé par cet apaisement et cette douceur qui l'enveloppait à chaque fois que le brun lui parlait. 

-Excuse moi de t'avoir mentit, souffla t'il en entrant, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette enfant et je ne pouvait pas me résoudre à l'éliminer. 

-Je sais. 

Il s'approcha du blond et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, celui-ci l'enlaça à la taille collant contre lui se corps chaud, qui lui semblait si fragile. Ce chaste baiser devint bientôt plus pressant et plus sauvage. Les deux hommes durent reprendre le souffle qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir perdu. Lors de ce temps de répit qui ne dura que quelques secondes le brun recula à contre cœur de son amant. Il savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus se contenir. Il devait d'abord finir de s'occuper de Celestia, même si tout son être réclamait autre chose. 

-Je te laisse cinq minutes, lui murmura le mangemort en sortant de la salle de bain. 

Le brun frissonna à ces mots, puis sourit intérieurement. Il pourrait presque s'habituer à se traitement si…agréable, mais il lui était si rare de ressentir autant de bonheur qu'il n'était pas près de s'en lasser. 

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par les doux rayons du soleil qui vinrent caresser sa peau…et par les doux cris d'Hermione.

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYY !! Hurla t'elle en ouvrant la porte avec une délicatesse extrême (1). Ginny a disparu…

-Braille encore plus fort Granger, répliqua Drago, je crois que Dumbledore dans sa tombe n'a pas entendu. 

« Non mais j'y crois pas ça ne l'a même pas réveillé, pensa le mangemort en observant son amant, il a vraiment un sommeil de plomb. »

Cependant sans même ouvrir les yeux, le Survivant répondit à la jeune femme.

-Tu as cherché dans la chambre de Blaise ?

-Je te rappelle (2) que tu as condamné l'accès à cause de Ron…

-Celle où il est actuellement Hermione, soupira l'élut.

-Ah bah non, répondit elle avant de sortir comme elle était entrée. 

Un long silence s'installa puis au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune miss apparut de nouveau à la porte.

-Je l'ai retrouvé, merci Harry.

-A ton service. 

Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais semblait parfaitement éveillé. A peine la porte fut elle close que la voix de la jeune femme se fit de nouveau entendre.

-En fait Drago, il est presque dix heures et on t'attend en bas. 

Le blond, sauta hors du lit à la recherche de vêtements ; tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon, son amant lui demanda un peu contrarié :

-Tu es pressé Drago ?

-Pressé d'en finir, répondit il en boutonnant sa chemise. A ce soir mon ange. 

Et il franchit la porte. 

«Espérons que cette fin sera à la hauteur de nos attente, songea gravement le brun. Le professeur avait quand même de la suite dans les idées.»

Flash back

Harry errait dans le bureau vide de Dumbledore : son bureau en pagaille, le perchoir vide de Fumseck, les cadres sombres de ses prédécesseurs, les étagères emplies de livres parfois inutiles. 

Il en prit un au hasard : « Etape par étape, comment apprendre à tricoter ? » Un pâle sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Survivant lorsqu'il imagina le vieillard assis sur un vieux fauteuil à bascule, près de la cheminée avec des aiguilles, essayant de suivre les instructions du livre. Il l'ouvrit à l'emplacement d'un marque page et une enveloppe glissa à ces pieds. Intrigué il la ramassa et remarqua que sur la face de celle-ci il y avait écrit en lettres calligraphiées :

« Pour Harry Potter ».

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une longue missive :

« Cher Harry,

Si tu lis ce message c'est que je suis sûrement disparu, ou mort. Il y de grande chance pour que ce soit dû à Severus Snape, mais ne lui en veut pas, je lui ai plus ou moins demandé ce service. C'est un homme en qui tu dois avoir une confiance absolue car il sera le seul au courrant pour ce dont je vais te parler. C'est primordial… Il y a longtemps après la première disparition de Tom, je suis parti, durant les vacances, à la recherche d'un ouvrage très ancien et très spécial, Le livre des Origines. Mon voyage m'a amené jusque dans un pays très éloigné de l'Angleterre : la Chine, pays de naissance des Dragons. Je t'épargne un récit long et fastidieux mais il faut que tu saches que la route fût jonchée d'obstacle et plus d'une fois je me suis retrouvé en difficulté, mais au bout du voyage je pus repartir avec le paquet. … Je suis bien incapable de le déchiffrer mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui en a la capacité. Le livre des Origines comme son nom l'indique relate la naissance du monde et de la magie, la création, la destruction et l'annulation de tout ce qui est et de tout ce qui n'est pas.

Je doute fortement qu'il possède un sommaire vous devrez donc tout retranscrire en anglais. Il faut que tu te méfis des personnes que tu vas engager dans cette voie, ils apprendrons des choses qui ne doivent pas être su, parfois pire que les sortilèges impardonnables ou la magie noire. 

Seul Severus connaît son existence et son emplacement actuel, le fait que le seigneur des Ténèbres n'en sache rien est en grande partie de son fait et c'est pourquoi j'ai moi-même confiance en lui. Je me met à ta place et c'est vrai que lorsque ce détail n'est pas prit en compte il est difficile d'avoir foi en lui. Tu te demandes peut être aussi pourquoi cette information ne t'es pas parvenue par l'intermédiaire de ma mémoire, j'ai effacer cette partie de ma vie pour que, dans le cas ou l'on m'interroge même sous l'effet du Veritaserum, je ne révèle jamais l'existence de ce qui nous sauvera. La seule chose que j'ai laissée est cette lettre, elle ne peut apparaître devant quelqu'un d'autre que toi et il est possible que tu l'aies trouvé dans un de mes ouvrages… un peu farfelus. Je te conseils de la brûler immédiatement après l'avoir lue et de contacter ton professeur de potion le plus discrètement possible.

Affectueusement Albus Dumbledore. »

Fin du Flash Back

Il l'avait contacté à l'aide de Coq, gracieusement prêté par Ron, mais ne s'était pas rencontré durant les vacances, à part pour retrouver le livre. 

Un timide coup à sa porte sorti le brun de sa rêverie.

-Entrez.

Timidement Ginny entra un plateau repas en main.

-C'est pour Ron, indiqua t'elle, je ne l'ai pas vu descendre même au repas hier, donc j'ai pensé que…

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Sourit Harry.

-Eh bien, la porte est fermée à clé, c'est pour une bonne raison, enfin je suppose, donc je te demande parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut l'ouvrir. 

-C'est faux, un simple sortilège d'alohomora ouvrira la porte. 

-Non, maman a essayé pendant que tu dormais, mais la porte ne c'est pas ouverte. 

-Je sais, Ron ne laisse entrer que ceux en qui il a confiance.

-Mais enfin, c'est maman ! Pourquoi il n'aurait pas confiance en elle ?

-Va savoir. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi…

-Je voudrais que tu lui apportes un plateau, lâcha la rouquine. 

-Bien sûr. 

La cadette des Weasley sourit et s'en fut laissant le plateau sur la table de chevet de son ami.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il observa son complice engloutir à toute vitesse ses œufs au bacon ses toasts beurrés et sa part de tarte à la citrouille.

-Quel appétit, au moins, de ce coté tu es resté le même, s'exclama le Survivant de bonne humeur.

-Oui.

-Tu as envies de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je voudrais prendre une douche, et…un carnet à dessin, pour m'occuper. 

-C'est une bonne idée, si tu n'essayes pas de t'échapper par le carreau de la salle de bain je peux arranger ça. 

-Merci. Tu pourras me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ? Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient dans cet état. 

-Oui, bien sûr. Du moment que tu ne t'hasardes pas de t'échapper je peux tout faire.

Ron acquiesça et attendit son meilleur ami qui était reparti dans le couloir. Il se concentra sur le bruit de ses pas pour rester maître de lui-même, depuis la veille il tentait de faire disparaître la sensation de manque par la concentration sur quelque chose de fixe ou l'occlumentie qui lui demandait énormément d'efforts ; et ça marchait les tremblements s'atténuaient un peu. Néanmoins, selon Harry plus la période de manque allait augmenter plus ces tremblements deviendront violent et interminables. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de son ami le sortit de sa songerie. 

-Viens, il n'y a personne dans le couloir.

C'est ironique bien sûr…

**-Je te rappelle que papa est mort un 18 octobre !**

**-Mais enfin Jacqueline…**

**-Vous êtes des monstres vous les amateurs d'aaart !!(2)**

**Plusieurs petites explications, on voit que Ron va un peu mieux, il y met de la bonne volonté…Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se passe vraiment comme ça pour les vrais cure de désintoxe alors je brode un peu…beaucoup en fait. Pour le (2) c'est un clin d'œil à mes petits théâtreux du lycée que ceux qui connaissent laissent un com…**

**Premier Flash Back, peut être le dernier j'en sais rien en fait ! On voit aussi que Drago a des petits problèmes en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Harry, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, même si ça ne sert à rien, à part à montrer à quel point il tient à lui. Et ça c'est important…pour la suite. **

**Le gros secret on le savait déjà mais quelqu'un peut il me le rappeler ?**

**Bisouxxxxxx à la prochaine avec des ennuis… **


	17. et énormes problèmes

**Et énoooooooooormes problèmes**

Lentement, les images s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Les nuances de rouge, la couleur du sang, laissèrent dans sa gorge comme un arrière goût métallique. Les yeux clos, il observait à travers ses paupières le nouveau carnage de ses ennemis. Les corps calcinés, crucifié des enfants et de leur mère, ceux démembrés ou simplement brisés des hommes et pères.

-Bientôt, murmura le jeune homme une larme coulant le long de sa joue, je vous promet que tout va s'arrêter.

Il sursauta lorsque l'on poussa la porte avec prudence. L'aîné des Weasley attendait visiblement depuis plusieurs minutes mais dans ses yeux reflétait une inquiétante urgence.

-Harry, nous…commença t'il nerveux, j'ai trouvé et traduis le passage qui nous intéresse.

-C'est génial, s'exclama le brun plein d'espoir.

-Pas tout à fait, l'interrompit le rouquin avant de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation à la pièce.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda le Survivant soucieux.

-Vois par toi-même, répondit l'autre en lui tendant une feuille remplie de phrases.

« La destruction du mal est l'essentiel du rôle de l'élue, néanmoins pour des raisons d'équilibre, celui-ci devra se perdre dans son destin et sa vie lui sera arraché en échange de quoi, jusqu'à la nouvelle ère, la paix régnera sur le monde. Tel est le sacrifice que les étoiles quémandent. »

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre au courrant ? Questionna le plus jeune troublé.

-Non, les autres sont toujours en bas et pensent que je suis venu te dire que ça n'avance pas, répondit le frère de Ron.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Continuez, je pense que la suite décrira la marche à suivre pour détruire le Lord… Nous nous devons de continuer, même si la mort est notre seule récompense.

-Tu es courageux Harry, rétorqua Charlie.

Il ouvrit la porte une nouvelle fois et demanda au jeune homme :

-Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose aux autres ?

-Non, garde le secret.

Puis il quitta la pièce laissant le brun à ses pensées.

« Dans toutes les batailles il y a des pertes, mais accepter la sienne est la plus cruelle des tortures. Le grand père avait raison, mais est ce que dans ce cas, la vie vaut elle la peine d'être vécu ? »

**Séquence très courte, bizarrement tout ce qui est prévu est court et tout ce qui ne l'est pas est long. A la base les trois Chapitre 15 ne sont qu'une seule et même partie. Je vous annonce que désormais la fic est terminé. J'ai fini de l'écrire cet après midi, il y a en tout 23 chapitres.**

**Mes cousins m'ont fait découvrir need for speed carbon, c'est trop bien pour se défouler. Je suis aussi en train de préparer une fic Hunter X Hunter, Kirua et Gon avec Galiel. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Galiel, c'est une fiction que j'ai commencée l'année dernière, et je la case un peu partout. Dans Gundamn Wing, Naruto, Les descendants des Ténèbres et Harry Potter. Je vais essayer de tous les mettrent sur fanfic-fr mais je ne garantie rien. Je me fait de la pub en même temps, je devrais peut être pas… Bon je vais vous laisser, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long, y a pas de souci. **


	18. La marche à suivre

**La marche à suivre de l'empereur**

Les jours suivants passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante, la première apparition de Ron fit sensation car il était extrêmement pâle et faible. Néanmoins, il ne croisa pas Blaise qui était occupé à border Celestia en compagnie de Drago.

La traduction avançait lentement mais comme l'avait prédit le Survivant, les instructions pour détruire le Lord noir se profilèrent. Parallèlement Harry restait silencieux et attendait assis toute la journée, savourant les nuits qu'il passait en compagnie de son amant. Cela intrigua un peu celui-ci mais il était trop fatigué le soir pour poser la moindre question (1).

Au bout du cinquième jour de travail acharné Charlie annonça que c'était terminé, tous les autres sautèrent de joie et de soulagement. De son coté l'aîné des Weasley apporta son tas de feuille au brun, qui était en compagnie de Ron dans sa chambre.

Tous deux semblaient prit dans une discussion plutôt plaisante et même si le rouquin s'exprimait avec difficulté et avait parfois des sautes d'humeur, on aurait pu croire que les deux jeunes hommes d'à peine 18 ans parlaient normalement. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi l'ex d'Hermione restait confiné au premier étage et ne participait pas aux repas du midi et du soir mais du peu que les habitants de la maison des Black avaient vu, il allait de mieux en mieux. Son visage avait reprit des couleurs et au moins, il parlait à quelqu'un plus de cinq minutes sans s'énerver contrairement aux deux mois précédent.

Le Draconologue interrompit les deux amis et tendit les feuilles au Rescapé.

-Nous avons fini, déclara simplement le frère aîné des Weasley.

-Merci, répondit Harry en prenant les pages. Bon boulot.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

-Ron, tu pourrais sortir s'il te plait ?

-Pas de problème, dit il en se levant ; et avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre il lui dit : « on est tous avec toi Harry »un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Puis à son tour il s'éclipsa laissant son ami seul avec la fatalité.

« Peut être que je devrais régler ce problème avant le combat final, on ne sait jamais, après tout, c'est une guerre, on peut mourir à tout instant, » songea le rouquin en passant devant la chambre du serpentard.

Il effleura la poignée avec hésitation.

-Qu'est ce que je vais dire ? Murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Une main à la peau sombre se posa avec douceur sur le dos de la sienne, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu n'est pas le seul à te poser la question, souffla une voix grave derrière lui.

Ron se retourna d'un coup, dos à la porte, face à cet homme qu'il avait évité le plus possible.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, bredouilla Blaise, il va falloir qu'on se parle.

Son alter ego acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, gêné et silencieux. Le brun portait une chemise à manche longue verte émeraude et un pantalon noir, masquant ses avant bras basanés.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, commença Ron, pour la soirée, Harry m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais ramené à la maison. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

« Tu m'étonnes »

-Ce n'est pas tant te porter qui à été le plus dur, mais plutôt de te voir danser avec ces inconnus de façon si…

-Provocante ?

-J'aurais dit excitante, mais provocante c'est pas mal non plus.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

« Il va y arrivé »

-C'est-à-dire ?

Un silence pénible s'accaparât quelques minutes. Le drogué pesait chaque mot tandis que le masochiste attendait avec espoir la réponse de son homologue.

-Peut être que cette soirée je voulais la passer avec toi, et que comme je suis de plus entêté que maladroit j'ai laissé passé ma chance de danser avec toi…

« Ouiiiiiiiii »

Blaise regardait le rouquin sans comprendre, il était venu à la conclusion que celui-ci le détestait et était près à abandonner de le séduire et voilà que l'objet de ses rêves lui annonçait qu'il avait voulu passer la soirée avec lui. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Troublé il posa la question qui le torturait depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Alors tu ne me détestes pas ?

« Et le prix du roi de la logique est décerné à Blaise ! »

Le convalescent fit non de la tête et commença à triturer ses doigts.

-Mais alors pourquoi m'évites tu depuis le début des vacances ? Pourquoi ne m'adresse tu pas la parole comme à Dray ? Je suis pourtant de votre coté depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Tu as bien dû remarquer que j'essaye d'être avec toi dès que tu quittes ta chambre !

Ron tenta de répondre mais ne dit rien. De son coté le brun se rapprocha de celui dont il souhaitait l'attention.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux juste une réponse Ron, rien de plus, murmura t'il.

-J'ai peur…

« C'est nouveau ça »

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de moi, s'écria tout à coup le roux en larmes, de toi, de nous. J'ai peur de ce que je suis devenu, de ce que j'ai ressenti ; que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi, que tu n'attendais qu'une chose : me piéger. N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça me rassure, je devais avoir une raison pour continuer…

Il s'arrêta avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Les injections ?

« Hein, quoi ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux azur tressailli en entendant ce mot et détourna la tête.

-Oui.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des conneries pour justifier quelque chose.

« Ils sont tous fou ! »

Il découvrit ses bras couvert de marques, des cicatrices argentées striait sa peau ébène. L'ancien griffondor hésita mais il retraça du bout des doigts les stigmates un sourire un peu dément collé sur ses lèvres.

-Tout ça à cause de moi ? Demanda t'il.

-Je t'aime Ron.

Le concerné sursauta puis dévoila son rire un peu blessé.

-C'est la vérité, ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait.

Le gloussement continua, plus fort à présent. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta Blaise regardait son homme avec détresse.

-Je suis stupide, déclara le roux, depuis le début j'ai prit ces saloperies pour pouvoir moins sentir cette déchirure que je ressentais chaque fois que je te voyais. Je ne me sentais pas mieux, au contraire mais cela m'évitait de penser à toi.

De fine perle coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-J'ai été complètement idiot Blaise, parce que je t'aime moi aussi.

« Ah bah enfin »

-En somme nous sommes deux idiots qui avons fait n'importe quoi.

Lentement, des perles d'eau vinrent rouler sur les joues du Weasley. Il en essuya quelques unes tant bien que mal, mais ses efforts furent vainc car il se mit à sangloter.

-Eh, ne pleure pas, souffla le brun mal à l'aise. Tu es mon soleil, alors ne me laisses pas sous la pluie.

Voyant que les larmes de son aimé ne cessaient pas, l'ancien serpentard lui prit délicatement le menton et déposa deux lèvres gourmandes sur chacune de ses paupières.

-Ou alors donne moi des ailes pour que je puisse te rejoindre.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve sourit faiblement

-Ne vole pas trop près de moi ou tel Icare tes ailes fonderont et tu mourras noyé par tes illusions.

-N'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je t'aime Ron, et même si je dois mourir pour te le prouver ça n'y changera rien.

-Embrasse moi Blaise, que cela mette fin aux doutes et aux souffrances.

-Il n'y a pas de fin au doute et à la souffrance.

-Alors juste pour cet instant, aussi fugace soit il, laisse moi espérer.

« Mais cessez donc de parler »

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baisé enfiévré perdant leur souffle dans un néant de passion. Le brun passa ses mains sous la chemise opaque de son partenaire, effleurant sa peau souple et tiède. Celui-ci tressaillit à ce contact mais ne se déroba pas, au contraire, il s'écarta légèrement et enleva cette barrière de tissu qui le gênait désormais. Son homologue fit de même puis se colla davantage à celui qu'il aimait.

De l'autre coté de la porte une jeune fille rousse se félicita intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas prévue que son frère irait de lui-même vers Blaise mais envoyer celui-ci dans le couloir de sa chambre pour aller chercher un objet quelconque n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient abusé largement de la poésie et des belles phrases pour enfin s'embrasser elle espérais que leur histoire durerait longtemps, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle y veillerait. Elle rejoint joyeusement la chambre de Celestia, où Drago s'occupait d'elle à ce moment, et se fut avec un sourire radieux qu'elle finit la journée.

**Il leur en a fallu du temps, mais ça y est !! Ils sont ensemble, pfiou. J'ai eu du mal… Vous aurez sûrement devinez que les phrases entre « » sont les pensées de Ginny. Elles ont été rajoutées à la fin parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire la suite. Et je ne voulais pas faire de lemon. Oui je sais c'est pas bien mais je voulais qu'une de mes amie lise au moins cette fic là… J'ai lu le tome 10 de RG Veda, c'est trop triste. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine. Deux semaines en Ardèche c'est bien mais j'ai été en manque d'écrire tout le temps. C'est stressant. En se moment j'ai pas du tout le net, je suis assez à cran en se qui concerne les fics dont je veux la fin. Ouiiiiiiiiiiinnn, je veux savoir pourquoi Harry il a essayé de tuer Drago et Ron !! merci merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont elles aussi fait pleurer de joie... Néanmoins je voudrais juste vous prévenir Celestia n'est pas exactement celle que vous croyez mais vous êtes sur la bonne piste Courage (Ganbate!)**


	19. provocant

Un visage plus vraiment humain apparut soudain à travers les flammes. Il inspirait la peur depuis des décennies, mais comme chaque nuit, Harry réprima son dégoût pour cet être maléfique. Sa voix sifflante et malveillante s'éleva dans un tourbillon d'ombre.

-C'est perdu d'avance Harry, tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi, quelque soit la prophétie.

Le concerné soupira d'agacement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois.

-Tu périras dans les flammes et la souffrance.

-Je sais.

-Ne sois pas insolent, tu n'en as pas le pouvoir.

-J'ai le pouvoir de votre destruction Voldemort, mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

-Le livre n'est pas un objet de pouvoir. C'est le savoir qui y prédomine.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais bien vous parler.

Le visage et les flammes se dissipèrent laissant dans l'espace sombre une frêle silhouette debout.

-Severus, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

-Je ne joue pas Potter, je vous test, répliqua la voix froide de l'ancien professeur.

-Le véritable Voldemort me test déjà bien assez en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin du votre en plus.

-De mauvaise humeur Potter ?

-On a fini.

Un sourire discret étira le visage de l'adulte.

-Alors, il est temps de mettre en place le plan, indiqua t'il presque satisfait.

-Oui, quand est ce que cela pourrait être possible à votre avis ?

-Les autres sont près ?

-Quand Severus ?

-Répondez à ma question Potter.

-Répondez à la mienne.

-Dans le meilleur des cas dans trois jours.

Harry inspira le plus possible d'air pour ne pas montrer son trouble : plus que trois jours et tout serait terminé ; tout.

-Ils seront près. Je vous le garantie.

-N'essayez plus de reprendre contact avec moi sinon tout notre plan partiras en fumée.

-Je sais, répondit le Survivant avant de disparaître consumé par les Ténèbres.

Resté seul, le maître des potions songea que si ce garçon n'avait pas été le fils de son ennemi d'enfance, peut être l'aurait il prit en pitié dans le moment présent, avant de disparaître à son tour dans un éclat de lumière.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain serein : la destruction du Lord Noir était proche. Il aurait presque pu en rire, tout allait parfaitement bien, Celestia dormait dans un berceau de lumière tamisée à coté de lui, son amour était dans ses bras, fixant un point imaginaire dans le ciel. Un silence reposant imprégnait la pièce, rythmé par la respiration calme du brun. Pourtant son corps tout entier semblait tendu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le mangemort inquiet.

Son opposé sursauta, signe qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Si si, tout va bien.

Sa voix, vacillante, trahissait une appréhension certaine. Intrigué le blond essaya d'en savoir plus, mais l'élu détourna la conversation vers la fillette assoupie.

-Elle a l'air heureuse.

-C'est Mme Weasley qui s'occupe d'elle la plupart du temps, comme Blaise reste avec Ron la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et que je suis occupé par le livre.

-C'est bon pour Ron.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas toujours pas me dire pourquoi il se comporte ainsi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à mon meilleur ami.

-Pas spécialement, c'est juste que mon meilleur ami est dingue de lui, donc ça me regarde.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

-C'est ce que je vais faire.

Ils se turent de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'ancien serpentard s'impatiente.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang, depuis hier tu es comme absent, et tu ne veux rien me dire. Tu devrais être heureux, ou au moins soulagé, on va gagner !

-Je sais

-Alors pourquoi ?

Harry pesa ses mots, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant.

-J'ai peur, dit il dans une semi vérité qu'il espéra sincère.

Le blond considéra la réponse de son amant et perdit toute animosité.

-Mais je suis là ! Et, tes cauchemars se sont arrêtés et même si la marque me brûle encore quelques fois je suis heureux avec toi.

L'élu sourit tristement puis ajouta d'une voix faible :

-Et puis il y a Celestia.

-C'est un petit rayon de soleil qui illumine notre vie remplie d'ombre.

Et comme pour illustrer ces paroles l'astre étincelant se mit à briller de mille feux, chauffant leur peau nue.

-Promet moi que lorsque tout sera terminé on s'installera tous les trois à Londres, reprit il.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Drago, soupira son vis-à-vis en se redressant.

Celui qui l'emprisonnait dans son étreinte se mit à sa hauteur et le fixa curieux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il calmement.

-Rien ne dit que nous allons y réchapper, cette guerre est bien trop meurtrière pour qu'un miracle aussi grossier subsiste.

-Alors épouse moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aime me répéter Potter, mais je vais faire un effort pour toi, épouse moi.

-Qu'est ce que ça va changer dis moi, répliqua le brun, ébranlé par cette soudaine demande.

-Rien, mais je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre.

-C'est stupide.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord.

-J'accepte.

-Hein ?

-J'accepte de t'épouser mais à une seule condition…

-Si c'est un truc du genre si par malheur je venais à mourir n'essaye pas de me rejoindre, n'y pense même pas.

-Non, il est hors de question que je porte la robe de mariée.

L'ancien serpentard éclata de rire, suivit par le brun.

Il rie, juste pour ne pas pleurer.

Deux chambres plus loin, un drogué en phase de réadaptation et un quasi-suicidé jouent aux cartes.

-Bataille.

-J'aime pas ton jeu, j'arrête pas de perdre.

-C'est toi qui à voulu jouer je te signale. (1)

-Ouais bah, j'aime pas.

-Tu me dois deux cartes. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi malchanceux à la Bataille.

-Tu m'emmerdes Blaise.

-Très exactement je t'encule, mais pas en ce moment et puis je n'aime pas être vulgaire.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots.

-Non, là je joue aux cartes.

-Raaaaa, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

-Ca suffit, je ne te supporte pas, s'écria le rouquin.

-Tu préfèrerais que je parte ?

-Parfaitement, la porte est toujours ouverte pour toi !

-Alors je m'en vais.

Blaise s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur la clenche. En quelques enjambées son amant le rejoint et bloqua le passage.

-Non, ne part pas, souffla t'il avant de se glisser contre lui et de l'embrasser.

C'était un baiser doux et sincère, presque chaste.

-J'ai repris mon souffle il y a à peine huit heure et tu veux déjà me le faire perdre ?

-Huit heures c'est déjà trop long.

-Tu devrais te reposer plutôt.

Son vis-à-vis se colla un peu plus contre son corps et demanda taquin.

-Tu as envie de te reposer toi ?

-Non, et c'est en partie à cause de toi.

-En partie seulement ?

-Je t'aime Ron.

-Moi aussi.

-Embrasse moi.

-Je dirais même plus si j'avais plus à dire.

La réplique qui tue. Enfin bon bref. J'aime beaucoup le titre de ce Chapitre, je le trouve tout à fait adapté à la situation… Pas vous ?

Harry est Draco se dispute tandis que Blaise et Ron jouent aux cartes.

Ma petite note humoristique :

C'est toi qui à voulu joué je te colgate.

Voilà c'est ridicule mais je n'ai pas honte. Je vous laisse.


	20. départ

-Bon je crois qu'on est tous prêt, déclara Lupin.

Il croisa le regard vide de Charlie. Pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, il dépérissait lentement depuis la fin de la traduction du Livre des Origines.

-On s'est tous entraîné pour ce jour, ce sera peut être le dernier, ou bien le premier d'une nouvelle ère.

Il tourna la tête vers Tonks, assise près de lui, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Grâce aux efforts conjugués des jumeaux Weasley et de leur mère ils s'étaient enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre. Il rougit lorsqu'elle se mit à le fixer intensément et céda sa place à Harry qui exposa son plan aux autres.

-L'attaque aura lieu dans un manoir isolé, celui des Malfoy pour être exact. Grâce à une aide extérieur nous avons estimé le nombre de nos adversaires à douze. Nous ne serons nous même que quatorze grâce à notre espion et ce sera sûrement loin d'être suffisant.

-Eh Harry tu as dû mal conter, on est déjà quatorze si on ajoute un on sera quinze, l'interrompit Fred.

-Charlie ne viendra pas avec nous, une autre mission plus importante l'attend.

-Quoi ! S'exclama l'exclu. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Plus tard les questions. Donc je continue, Voldemort sera entouré par sept mangemorts, un troll, deux vampires et une vélane. Je vous expose le plan : Ginny, Tonks et Hermione vous serez en première ligne.

-QUOI ? S'écrièrent en même temps Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron et Lupin.

-Vous tuerez la vélane puis vous vous déploierez sur le coté pour laissé passé la deuxième vague composé de Lupin, Maugrey, Mr Weasley et Mme Weasley. Ils s'attaqueront au troll et aux vampires. Les filles les couvriront avec des sorts défensifs mais elles pourront aussi neutralisé les autres adversaires. Une fois que les créatures magiques seront éliminées il y aura une troisième vague. Blaise et Drago devront neutraliser tout ce qui continue de bouger ou de respirer, pendant ce temps, vous construirez un canal de glace qui rejoindra la grande porte. Fred, George, Ron et moi nous nous y glisserons, une fois que le chemin sera sûr et dégagé vous nous rejoindrez aux étages supérieur où demeure notre ennemi principal. Celui là je me le réserve. Des questions ? Des réclamations ?

-Qui est infiltré ? Demanda Hermione par curiosité.

-Celui qui n'essayera pas de vous tuer. Pour se faire reconnaître c'est lui qui lancera le premier sort offensif sur nous, sur Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'elle à deux baguettes. Il est interdit de le tuer, qui que ce soit.

-Tu ne le connais pas ? Questionna Drago amusé.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui c'est pour le moment, répondit le Survivant agacé.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais c'est comme ça un point c'est tout. D'autres questions ?

-C'est un peu léger comme défense, tu ne trouves pas ? Remarqua Georges.

-Détrompez vous, Voldemort n'a pas choisi notre manoir pour un souci de confort, répliqua le blond platine. C'est une forteresse quasi imprenable.

-Ce sera le rôle de la troisième vague, détruire les pièges et vous guider dans les pièces du manoir. Drago vous fera un topo général juste après.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? S'écria soudain l'aîné des enfants Weasley.

-Tu vas veiller sur le Livres et sur la petite.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Toi tu vas risquer ta vie et moi je vais faire baby-sitter.

-On va tous risquer notre vie, même toi, plus que tu ne le crois si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dit, rétorqua Harry avec irritation. Drago, fais nous un plan des lieu rapide.

-La porte principale donne sur un hall gigantesque, juste en face, il y a un grand escalier de marbre. On a deux point mort en forme de L de chaque coté de l'ouverture. L'espace est dégagé mais il ne faut pas atteindre le cercle avec les écussons, c'est le déclenchement d'un piège de grosse envergure, dans le cas où une armée arriverais jusque là. Ensuite, au dessus il y a les balcons, on y accède seulement par les escaliers donc il faudra être prudent et bien se dégager sur les cotés. Il faudra jouer sur l'effet de surprise, ils savent que nous allons les attaquer mais ils ne savent pas quand ni comment.

Il dessina un plan schématisé sur un tableau imaginaire avec sa baguette.

-Avec Blaise on s'occupera de tous les pièges mais en attendant notre arrivé, il va falloir être rapide et prudent.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Chaque vague devra durer moins de dix secondes pour être réellement efficace, continua l'élu. On va peut être vers l'échec total, dans ce cas ce qui nous attends sera pire que la mort.

Il attendit quelques secondes le temps que sa phrase soit bien assimilée puis repris :

-L'énergie du désespoir est parfois plus efficace que l'espoir de vaincre. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous battre ; en ce moment des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers qui ont été surentraîné se dirige vers l'armée du Lord Noir, notre victoire sera le signal de charge. Voila de quoi raviver votre espoir.

-Mais tu viens de dire que…

-Avant de désespérer il faut avoir de l'espoir. Nous partirons dans une heure. A minuit pile, d'ici là faites ce que vous voulez.

Le petit groupe se dissipa laissant le brun seul dans la pièce avec Charlie, qui lui ne s'était pas retiré.

-Pourquoi je ne vais pas me battre moi aussi.

-J'ai déjà répondu à ta question, soupira le plus jeune fatigué.

La rage et la déception embrouillaient la perception du Weasley, il commença à hurler qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, que personne ne le faisait. Il déballa toute la fureur de son impuissance sur Harry. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour explosant ses limites de patiente.

-Non, mais tu débloques ! J'ai besoin que tu protèges le livre, parce que tu es le seul qui en est capable, parce que toi seul connais la marche à suivre pour éliminer le Lord si j'échoue. Il y aura d'autres jumeaux sorcier pour le relire s'il le faut, un autre élu, de toute façon il y en a toujours un, ou bien un autre ennemi plus puissant, mais il n'y aura pas un deuxième Charlie pour nous dire ce qu'il faut faire. Toi et Fred avait assimilé toute la sagesse qui a été traduite, par votre biais moi et Georges l'avons apprise aussi. Et d'ailleurs, tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement ? Tu ressembles à un zombie, à force de t'inquiéter pour moi. Alors lâche l'affaire, je vais mourir point barre, on va pas en faire tout un foin !

Charlie eu un hoquet en entendant cette dernière phrase.

-Mais tu ne peux pas abandonner Celestia et Drago !

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, et puis à part toi et moi personne n'est au courrant.

-Quand vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je ne vais pas lui dire Charlie, il a trois jours je lui ai promis qu'après cette bataille on se marierais, je ne peux pas lui dire que ça n'arrivera jamais. Il ne me laissera pas y aller si je lui dis, je ne peux pas me le permettre alors que la solution est si proche.

-Alors va le rejoindre et ne le laisse pas sur sa faim, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pervers.

-Non, mais ma chambre est au dessus de la votre alors le soir j'ai un superbe concerto au première loge, considère ça comme une vengeance.

Tout ce met en place, le plan, les relations, et la fin… Et oui la fin c'est dans trois chapitres. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Les serpents sont de sortis dans le désert, et le sable glisse sur leur corps onduleux, leur pupille féline ouvre les portes de l'avenir.

Mlle Je sais tout va apparaître quelque seconde avant de disparaître.

A la prochaine…


	21. la lettre

**La lettre**

Drago,

Si tu lis ces phrases c'est que la guerre est terminé et que Lord Voldemort à été vaincu, mais à quel prix… Pour t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé je dois te dévoiler mon identité. Je suis toi, ou du moins le Drago Malfoy du futur. A l'heure où je t'écris nous sommes en l'an 2027, soit quarante ans après la Bataille. Il y a donc quarante ans, Harry a utilisé un sort dévoilé par le Livre des Origines pour détruire notre ennemi, mais il a dû payer cette action de sa vie. Je l'ai appris quatre jours plus tard, par des médicomages de St Mangouste. Durant presque cinq ans je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter, j'ai sombré dans la tristesse et la douleur essayant à plusieurs reprise de le rejoindre. Avec l'aide d'Hermione je suis sorti de se désespoir total et nous avons tenté de trouver une solution. Celle-ci était toute trouvée : le Livre des Origines. Cependant il nous fallait l'aide de jumeaux sorciers pour le décrypter ; Fred ayant succombé pendant le combat et Georges s'étant donné la mort après vingt sept jour plongé dans une folie progressive nous dûmes chercher à nouveau de quoi remplir cette condition. Il s'avéra que la tâche était plus ardue que prévu. Ce sont les enfants de Ron et Blaise qui ont mit fin à nos recherches, nous avons attendu qu'ils aient treize ans avant de commencer la traduction et, par le même stratagème qu'Il nous avez suggéré la première fois nous nous sommes mit au travail. Cela nous à prit un peu plus de trente ans mais nous avons fini par trouvé, sur la dernière page de ce satané ouvrage. Il nous a fallu ensuite deux ans de labeur acharné pour mettre au point notre projet. Grâce aux connaissances contenues dans les Écrits nous avons créé un être vivant. C'est une petite fille que nous aurons baptisé Celestia. Notre but était d'envoyé la fillette à mon moi du passé pour qu'il l'élève. Cette enfant a le pouvoir de repousser la mort, nous souhaitons ainsi éviter la disparition de nombre de nos amis : Fred et Georges, Tonks et Lupin, Mme Weasley et enfin mon doux amour : Harry.

Tous les membres cités seront rentré en contact avec elle au moins une fois et ainsi, nous l'espérons, aurons évité la mort. Cette enfant est notre dernier espoir, mon dernier espoir.

Pardonnez moi mon égoïsme s'il vous aura rendu plus amer que moi, mais mon humanité et ma vie m'ont dictés ces actes.

PS : Retourne une dernière fois a Square Grimmaud et soulève la dix-septième dalle sur le gauche, C'est pour vous.

Je vous souhaite de vivre plus heureux que moi.

Drago Malfoy. 2047

**Voilà je publie la suite maintenant pour remercier mes revieweuses et revieweur s'il y en a et tous mes lecteurs qui suivent mon histoire... La fin approche à grand pas plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue... J'ai atteins les 10 milles visites sur cette histoire et de ce fait il a été convenue que Une lueur caline aura une suite... Et oui je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Celle ci ce composera d'une séquelle nommée "Under her tears" et d'une suite (une vraie) qui n'a pas encore de nom (désolé) Voilà Voilà N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions par review... Certains points ne sont peut être pas très clair... Pour tous ceux et celles qui croyaient que Celestia est la fille de Harry et Dray vous aurez surement compris que ce n'est pas le cas... C'est donc bien la fille de Draco et Hermione _SURPRISE!!_ A la prochaine**


	22. Retour à la réalité

**Retour à la réalité**

Le médicomage insista une nouvelle fois.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, croyez moi, si je vous dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rentrer pour vous c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

En face de lui se tenait avec prestance une silhouette fine à la chevelure blonde platine. Dans ses yeux bleu gris se reflétait une détermination farouche, et du haut de ses vingt et un ans Drago Malfoy n'était pas de ceux à qui l'on dictait les actes. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plus résolu que jamais, le matin même il avait reçu une lettre dont il n'espérait même pas l'existence. Il s'était enfin réveillé, après trois ans de coma profond, c'était une chose rarissime et un bonheur incommensurable avait étreint son cœur en lisant cette missive de St Mangouste.

-Docteur, je voudrais le voir rien qu'une fois une petite seconde, est ce trop demandé ? Ne me laissait pas espéré que tout sera comme avant, je veux le voir par moi-même. Je ne suis pas idiot, si vous ne voulez pas que je le vois c'est parce qu'il va mal n'est ce pas ? Laissez moi le voir, je vous en supplie.

-Si vous insistez, mais je vous aurai prévenu.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et fit entré le visiteur heureux de sa victoire mais inquiet de sa prochaine découverte. Il déchanta plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Devant lui, assis sur un lit aux draps éclatant de blancheur, son amour fixait le mur de son regard vide.

-Bonjour docteur, dit il lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

Sa voix était abandonnée de toutes émotions, tout comme les émeraudes de ses iris. Il voulu serrer la main de l'homme, mais avant même de l'avoir touché il détourna son attention de lui, se frottant la main avec énergie.

-Il m'a touché, sursauta t'il, puis ajouta affolé, il m'a tenu la main, il est en moi je le sens, il veut me détruire de l'intérieur.

Il commença alors à s'arracher des morceaux de peau à la main, comme si il voulait effacer quelque chose que lui seul voyait. Une infirmière lui prit délicatement un bras puis l'écarta de l'autre blessé. Celui-ci était strié de griffure récente et recouvert de sang. Il se mit soudain en boule, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière en sanglotant des paroles à peine compréhensibles.

Le blond essaya d'attirer l'attention de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

-Harry ? Hesita t'il, tremblant.

Le concerné releva la tête derechef, aux aguets.

-Drago ? Sa voix était rauque et vibrante.

Il sécha ses larmes et fixa l'ancien mangemort, puis il se remit à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Je suis là mon ange, murmura son vis-à-vis en effleurant son visage.

Le Survivant cessa tout de suite de pleurer et sourit tendrement sous cette caresse. Il avisa une rose d'un rouge écarlate, trônant sur sa table de chevet. Il caressa les pétales avec la joie de la découverte, puis retira ses doigts comme si la douce texture des corolles l'avait brûlé.

-Il y a trop de ténèbres, plus de lumière, plus de lumière, s'écria t'il.

Le brun se retourna surpris et aperçut Drago, il le fixa a de longue minutes, cherchant dans sa mémoire précaire un souvenir de cet étrange personnage aux cheveux d'argent.

-Embrasse moi, supplia t'il plus qu'il n'ordonna.

Lentement l'ancien serpentard s'approcha et posa ses lèvres avec délicatesses sur celles de son amant. Ce chaste baiser s'interrompit soudain lorsque le dernier des Malfoy s'écarta la lèvre en sang.

De son coté le brun goûtait au liquide carmin avec appréciation. Il leva sa main ensanglantée et la fixa avec ce regard fou qui l'accompagnerait désormais en tout lieu et en tout temps.

-J'ai gagné contre l'ombre, ricana t'il, mais j'ai perdu contre la lumière.

Le docteur entraîna le blond hors de la pièce, celui-ci ne semblait plus vouloir donner signe de vie. La dernière phrase que son amour avait prononcée avait réduit à néant sa volonté, elle tourbillonnait dans sa tête, écrasant toute forme d'espoir, toute rébellion d'idées salvatrices. Il n'était plus qu'une épave, une épave de désespoir.

**Eh oui, c'est comme ça !! Alors, il y a certaines choses qui ont été oubliés.**

**Dans le présent, à part Harry il n'y a pas eu d'autre victime de la Bataille. Autrement dit le plan du Draco du futur à plus ou moins fonctionné.**

**La mort de Fred et Georges a fait sensation, d'ailleurs j'ai failli me faire tuer (rire), mais je vous rassure je vais bien… Où du moins si ça vous intéresse. Voili voilou plus qu'un prologue est tout sera terminé.**

**Je n'ai pas retranscrit la bataille finale étant donné que cela c'est déroulé exactement comme le plan d'Harry le préconisait.**

**Le prologue est très court néanmoins la suite s'annonce plus longue, encore heureux... Je voudrais vous dire que c'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue et que vous en avez de la chance... car ce sera un happy end... Il faudra attendre un peu par contre... Autre bonne nouvelle la suite d'une lueur caline sera en catégorie Humour romantique tout du long et à moins d'un énoooooooorme revirement (à la limite de l'impossible)cela ne changera pas... Voilà encore un prologue et une lueur Caline sera finie... Mais courage Under her tears arrive **

**Bisous, Wolfandragon**


	23. épilogue oui je me suis trompé

La Gazette du Sorcier

Les grandes nouvelles de la semaine :

Hermione Granger, ancienne meilleure élève de Poudlard décide de la réouverture de l'école, elle en sera la nouvelle directrice en hommage à Dumbledore.

Drago Malfoy milite et trouve des fonds pour l'hôpital St Mangouste et pour tous les hôpitaux du monde.

Ouverture de l'association de l'aide aux loups garous en difficultés par Remus Lupin.

Le nouveau ministre de la magie, Blaise Zabinni, envoie des messagers aux créatures magiques, son mot d'ordre « Ne laissons pas la différence nous conduire vers la souffrance »

Interview des deux batteurs de l'équipe d'Ireland de Quidditch, Fred et Georges Weasley, quatre mois après leur mariage.

Les bonnes recettes de grand-mère, ou comment recevoir un moldu chez soi.

Rédigé par R.Weasley

FIN

Oui je sais c'est nul comme épilogue mais l'idée de faire une page de la gazette du sorcier pour expliquer ce que nos héros était devenu me trottais dans la tête... Under her tears (la suite d'une lueur caline) sera malheureusement publié plus épisodiquement et j'en suis désolé mais je me débrouille comme un manche avec mon clavier et ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup... Je vous promet néanmoins le 1er chapitre d'under her tears samedi prochain à midi pile... Sur ce bonne vacance à tout ceux qui sont en vacance...


End file.
